


UtaPri Short Stories

by AngyWill



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: M/M, Silly, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:48:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 22,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23038876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngyWill/pseuds/AngyWill
Summary: A collection of short stories I write for this series! Most are one shots.No titles for each chapter, I don't title my short stories. Chapter's length can go from around 700 to over 2000 words XD
Relationships: Kotobuki Reiji/Kurosaki Ranmaru
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story's summary:
> 
> Ranmaru is on tour feeling homesick. A picture with a caption causes a misunderstanding.
> 
> Length: 1363

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me if you found any mistake! Hope you enjoyed this!
> 
> Ranmaru and Reiji are my OTP for UtaPri and also the only ones I write about! 
> 
> Feel free to share your ideas with me and I might use them!

Ranmaru had always liked to go on tour, he loved to see his fans before him and to hear them sing along to any song he chose to perform, but that time was different and it was for a reason completely unrelated to his lives. He still enjoyed performing and meeting fans and yet that time he was getting homesick faster than usual. It didn't help that a certain someone kept texting him, asking when he was coming back, which the silver haired guy thought was ridiculous since he knew his lover had his tour's dates perfectly memorized. But, Reiji was nagging him every day and it wasn't good because he too wanted to see and touch the other as soon as possible.

That day, when he woke up, a smile showed on his face once he realized that night was the last one for that tour; he got up and got his phone instantly, knowing Reiji liked to receive a 'good morning'. Done with that little task, he went on with his morning routine, showering himself and having breakfast with the TV on just to hear someone talk. He was about to grab his beloved bass to play for fun when Ringo, who had insisted to follow him on tour, broke into his room and started talking about this big park he wanted to see. Ranmaru sighed, he didn't want to follow around that pseudo-man and would have rather waited in the hotel until in was time for the live, but he knew better than go against the other. Sweet Ringo could be scary if angry and he didn't want to deal with that.

Leaving the hotel behind, the mismatched eyed young man was pulled by the other to visit a bunch of places he couldn't care less about, including a freaking make up shop. At least, texts from Reiji were keeping him sane, otherwise he would have just kicked Ringo's ass and left him alone. When they finally got to the park, Ranmaru was kind of disappointed, it wasn't that good or different from anything he was used to. The other, however, wasn't of the same opinion and was amazed by the place's colors and street artists. They walked through the grass for a while and they reached a big statue of some important man of history. Ringo forced the other to take a picture, but once he saw it, an idea came across him and he decided to send the photo to his lover with the caption 'I'm leaving you, I found someone better', sure Reiji was gonna laugh. He let the text go before the photo and then just put the phone in his pocket, not noticing how bad the internet connection was in that park.

~~~~

The day after Ranmaru's last concert, Reiji was locked inside his room where he had been for at least 20 hours by now. He hadn't had anything for lunch or dinner or breakfast, but he wasn't hungry, he just wanted to keep crying and not care about himself or the others anymore. He didn't even let Otoya and Tokiya into the room, despite it being theirs as well, he didn't want to see anyone. He had also ignored his phone which kept buzzing from time to time, notifying his owner of new messages, but he had lost interest in it since the last text he had read had broken his heart. He knew he was three years older than Ranmaru and that their temper were completely different, but he had never thought the other was gonna break up with him like that. Yes, it was a terrible way to end a relationship, but that was not the reason Reiji was so down: he was depressed because he had expected their relationship to last a lot more, knowing how the other was scared of being left behind and alone. The brunet knew soon his loved one was gonna return and he still wasn't willing to move, tears wetting his cheeks and the cushion below him.

Meanwhile, Ranmaru was finally back in the house of the Master Course and he was happy he didn't have to deal with Ringo anymore. However, there was something that was bothering him and it was the fact that his lover had stopped even reading his texts. As he took a step inside the building, a really worried Otoya approached him.

"Ranmaru-senpai!" he exclaimed, running towards him.

The older man looked at him puzzled. "Do you need something from me, Otoya?" he asked, hiding his own worries behind his usual expression.

The redheaded nodded quickly. "Yes! Did something happened with Rei-chan?" he said, sparking interest in his senpai. "He's not leaving our room and he didn't even let me and Tokiya enter for the night!"

"I don't know." Ranmaru answered, bringing out his phone again. "He ignored all my texts." he commented, checking where the other stopped responding and his face went blank when he realized what had happened.

Otoya noticed that change and leaned in to see the conversation, but the other quickly made the screen go black. "Is something wrong?" he then asked.

The silver haired guy nodded and left as quickly as he could, running towards his lover's room, ignoring every person he passed by through the halls. Once he reached his destination, he took a deep breath and wished everything would work out before knocking on the door.

"Reiji? Reiji, can you hear me?" he asked, hoping his voice would reach the other.

"Go away..." a faint sound came from inside.

Anger showed in Ranmaru's eyes, anger towards himself and the stupid internet connection that had caused that disaster, but he tried his best to not shout. "Please, open! I know you don't want to see me, but it's a misunderstanding." he hinted. He couldn't talk openly like that, Saotome still didn't know about them and he wanted to keep the secret. "Let me explain." he begged.

A couple moments later, the door opened, revealing a really messed up Reiji in his pajama, with red circled eyes. "Come in." he said weakly, going back to his bed.

Ranmaru followed him, closing the door again. He took the other's phone from the bed side table and sit down before his lover. "I... shouldn't have sent that text, but it's not what you think." he said, not really comfortable with the situation. He scrolled up the text, searching the photo he had sent, showing it to the other as soon as he found it. "It was suppose to be the caption for this... I didn't notice how bad the internet connection was." he tried to excuse himself. "Still, I shouldn't have... I'm sorry, don't leave me..." he whispered, embarrassed.

Reiji looked at his screen and saw a dumb picture of an highly annoyed Ranmaru standing in front of a big statue. He took his phone back and scrolled down, reading quickly everything the other had tried to say to him and a little smile formed in his expression. He let his phone fall onto the mattress and jumped directly against the other, longing for an hug. He also brought one of his hand in the other's hair, stroking him gently. "I already told you once, I won't leave you." he assured. "And that would have been funny to read, that picture is so stupid."

Ranmaru let out a breath, relaxing his nerves. "Ringo forced me to take it..." he murmured.

"Yeah, I could have guessed." Reiji stated, leaning back just enough to kiss the other's lips. "But, tell me, how was the tour?" he asked, knowing how much the other like to talk about it.

That time, however, Ranmaru had something different in mind and kissed his lover again as he let himself fall back to lay on the bed. "How about talking about it later?" he said, subtly telling what he wanted right now as a little blush showed on his cheeks.

Reiji didn't fail to notice all those little details his shy lover was showing him and let one of his hands travel up the other's side, under his shirt. "I love you so much, RanRan."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU on how Quartet Night was created. Reiji is searching for members but can't find the last one. After work, he goes to a bar and he finds what he was searching for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Length: 997 words
> 
> Part 1 of a mini series.
> 
> Side note: Keep in mind this is set in the past. Reiji is about 21 and Ranmaru about 18.

It had been an extremely boring and long day for Reiji, all he wanted to do that night was go for a drink before going back home and rest. His boss was trying to put him into a group of four people and he was given the job to find someone else; he had managed to get two people and they were pretty good: Camus' deep voice and Ai higher tone were gonna melt amazingly with his own, but there was still something missing and the other candidates didn't meet his tastes. That was the reason he was so burnt out: listening and judging singing voices and abilities was not as easy as it sounded.

He took his green car and drove it to the nearest bar, so that he could get some alcohol now that he finally was of age. He entered the place and sat down at the stools; the bartender was instantly there to serve him and he ordered something strong to relax his mind a bit. The man behind the counter served him his drink and he started sipping on it, massaging his own head which was pulsing uncontrollably. He looked around and realized a little band was performing at the back; a smile left his expression watching those youngling, because they reminded him of himself. He wasn't really paying attention to what they were doing, but he forced himself to focus more once the vocalist changed place with the bassist.

Reiji didn't know if it was for the guy appearance or for his voice, but he suddenly felt really interested in what that band was actually playing. He easily recognized it as a rock song, but he couldn't recognize it, which probably meant they had written it. He kept listening to it, surprised by the bassist's vocal abilities despite it not being his main role, and felt slightly disappointed to see the singer go back to his original place once the song was over. However, the vocalist decided to give his band mate more praise by saying how last song that was played had been entirely written by the bassist, lyrics included.

That detail didn't escape Reiji ears and a flash hit him as his eyes stood fixated to the bassist. His voice was exactly what the brunet thought was missing from his newly formed trio: it was deep, but in a different way from Camus one, and he seemed to have a lot of energy and passion for music. Despite it not being part of his original plans, he finished his drink and waited in the bar until the band ended his performance. He knew Shining had said to choose from the candidates, but he was certain the man was gonna change his mind if only he could hear this guy’s voice, so he wanted to ask the bassist what he thought about signing a contract with the Saotome agency and work for a real band.

Reiji got up from his stool while the band members were talking among each other about their little show and putting away their instruments. He approached the singer first, since he seemed to be the head of the group.

"Hey, nice performance." he said honestly.

The younger guy looked at him with a big smile. "Really? We were so nervous!" he answered happily. "It's the first time someone let's us play like this!"

Reiji smiled back. "You did a great job." he mentioned again, hiding his surprise and letting his eyes snatch a look towards the bassist. "If it's not asking too much, can I exchange a couple words with him?" he dared to ask, pointing his target.

The singer looked behind him. "Uh?" he hummed surprised. "Yeah, sure. Hey! Ran-chan, this guy wants to talk with you!" he called a second later.

The bassist walked towards them quickly and hit the singer's head. "I told you not to call me with that name." he murmured, irritated.

"It's fine, it's fine!" answered the vocalist happily, stepping back to speak with his other friends.

The brunet searched his pockets to find a business card. "Here, take this."

The bassist took it and looked at it without much interest. "What's this and who are you?" he asked confused.

"I'm Kotobuki Reiji, an idol from Saotome agency." he smiled. "And you are...?"

"Kurosaki Ranmaru." the other answered, annoyed. "What do you want?"

"I was impressed by your song before." he said, ignoring the bassist's question and noticing his barely visible happiness for the compliment. "My boss wants me to form a quartet and I couldn't help to notice how your voice would mix perfectly with mine and the other two. So, I was wondering, wouldn't you be interested in joining us?" he asked, hoping a positive reply was gonna come from the younger's mouth.

Instead, the bassist pushed the card into his pocket without any care and let out a deep breath. "I don't have time for that and, as you saw, I already have a band." he said harshly.

Reiji was shocked by that answer, he thought anyone would have accepted such a good proposal. "You sure? Won't you think about it for a couple days?" he insisted.

Ranmaru saw how much the other seemed to like his potential, so he decided to at least be polite. He didn't really want to consider the option, but why not let that Reiji guy believe he would have given it a thought later? He rolled his eyes, but forced himself to talk. "Fine, I'll think about it."

"Awesome!" Reiji exclaimed happily. "The number on the business card is mine, so just call me once you thought about it."

"Sure..." murmured the silver haired teen. "Then, bye." he said, going back to his bass and picking it up.

Reiji smiled and waved at him, turning to go away. "Goodbye, RanRan."

Ranmaru turned instantly at that weird way of calling him and snapped. "Don't you dare call me that ever again!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me if you found any mistake! Hope you enjoyed this!  
> As mentioned before, this is part of a mini series, so I hope you look forward to the next chapter!!
> 
> Feel free to share your ideas with me and I might use them!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of mini series (which started on Chapter 2).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Length: 900 words

Another long day of work had finally gone by and Reiji was on his way home. Weirdly enough, he wasn't with his car, but it didn't bother him much especially because walking helped him relax and he could think freely without caring too much about the streets. He was still trying to find a fourth member for his quartet, but the candidates weren't convincing enough and he couldn't bring himself to forget about that guy, that Kurosaki Ranmaru he had the chance to hear about a week prior in that bar. He was still convinced that young man's voice would have been a perfect fit, but he was slowly losing hope the other was gonna call him. Not hearing anything for that long was definitely a sign the other wasn't accepting the offer and, for some reason he couldn't quiet understand, Reiji was kinda frustrated about the situation.

The brunet was still making his way home when he decided to go into a music shop along the street to buy a new set of headphones since he broke his recently. He was glad about being inside since it was winter and he took all the time he needed to check and choose what he was going to pick up. He liked that kind of shop for many reasons, but one of them was the background music: it was always of good quality of course and it made him feel more at home. He smiled when he heard one of his solo songs being played, but he recovered quickly and decided to just go pay before anyone recognized him. Not that he didn't like his fans, he was just tired from work and dealing with a bunch of way younger fangirls wasn't the best prospective right now.

Once he got to the counter, though, his eyes widened with surprise. He blinked twice, checking if his mind was tricking him or not because of how tired he felt, but the visual didn't change. With a happy smile across his expression, he approached the counter. "RanRan, yo~!" he greeted.

The other turned instantly at that call and glared at him. "I told you not to call me that!" he grunted, annoyed.

"Oh, come on~! Don't be like that~!" Reiji said, gaining another glare. "Ok, ok, I got it. What do you prefer? Ranmaru? Kurosaki?" he surrendered, trying not to piss off the other more.

"Whatever, just don't abbreviate my name." he murmured. "Why are you here? I'm working."

The brunet handed the headphones. "I'm buying this." he simply explained. "But, I'm so surprised to see you here! You don't look like someone who would enjoy this type of job."

Ranmaru shrugged as he took the object the other was buying. "You shouldn't treat me as if we're friends, I barely know you. But, I'm just working to pay my rent." he pointed out. "It's 126$."

Reiji took out his credit card to pay. "Your rent, eh? Must be hard." he said. "By the way, did you think about my offer? The place's still available." he asked, hoping to catch the other’s attention, which he succeeded at a second later by whistling along to his song ending in the background.

"Your song, I guess?" the teen noticed, giving himself a second to listen to it. "It's kind of cheeky, not my type of music." he smirked, wishing the other was gonna get the hint.

Reiji laughed instead. "You think so too? I thought it was stupid as well, but fans liked it either way." he commented with honesty. "And I know, you like rock. I can't promise you we will make that genre, but I'm sure Shiny-san will let you have a solo career too eventually. He might be a bit weird, but he knows talent what he sees it."

"Shiny-san?" repeated Ranmaru, a bit confused, but his eyes were sparkling after he heard those words.

"Oh~! That's Saotome Shining, my boss." Reiji quickly explained. "So, how about it? Will you join my quartet?"

The silver haired teen took a second to think. He really didn't trust this weird dude, but he had to admit a real career in music had been his dream since he had been a kid and rejecting it when it was offered so easily to him was almost unbelievable. "...What do you plan to do with your band?"

Reiji shifted his weight and smiled, seeing he managed to spark real interest. "I still don't know; if you decide to join us, it's gonna be four way different type of people together, but we'll figure it out. We can try a bunch of different stuff to find what fits our voices." he answered honestly. He too had been thrown into this project by his boss, so he still had no idea what they were gonna sing. He picked up his headphones again and put away his credit card. "Well, I have to go now. Call me when you make up your mind. Bye~!" he said, walking towards the door.

Before he could exit, the other stopped him. "Kotobuki-san." he called, making the other turn towards him. "Fine... I'll be in your band."

Reiji smiled happily, excited about that news. "Awesome! I'll tell Shiny-san right away!" he exclaimed, fishing for his phone in his pocket and walking towards the exit. He turned another time before leaving. "And call me Reiji, RanRan!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of part 2 of this mini series! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed and that you'll look forward to next part!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 of mini series (which started on Chapter 2).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Length: 1065 words

Reiji had waken up that day feeling nervous and the reason was rather simple: he had plans to meet with his boss and explain him about Ranmaru and that made him uncomfortable because Shining was someone he couldn't predict at all. He had promised to the teen a place in his band and he wanted to keep it, but he also had no idea of how Saotome was gonna take that decision. It could go both ways: it could go amazing with the boss accepting the brunet’s decision, but it could also go terribly wrong and Reiji, for some reason he still couldn't quiet pinpoint, didn't want to fail the bassist.

He had been walking up and down the room before Saotome's office for the last half an hour because he couldn't calm himself down and all his mind could imagine was a disastrous ending with that story. But, he had already decided: if Shiny-san didn't approve his choice, then he would just leave the project of building a quartet. Of course, he would have loved to work with Camus and Ai, but he couldn't see himself being a part of the band if Ranmaru wasn't there too. Plus, all the candidates had been scrutinized and none of them had met Reiji's standards, so there was no point on continuing the research. A vibration in his pocket startled him, but he fished for his phone instantly and an unconscious smile showed on his face when he saw who it was before picking up.

"Yo, RanRan~!" he greeted, hiding his anxiousness about the meeting with the boss.

A sigh came through the speaker. "Stop calling me like that, Reiji." the teen murmured.

"Oh, come on~! We'll be teammates soon~!" he commented happily. "Did you get lost trying to get here?" he snickered.

"I didn't!" shouted the other, offended. "I was just wondering... Should I bring something? Like... my bass?"

The door Reiji had been walking up and down from opened out of nowhere and he saw Saotome inviting him in. He swallowed, his anxiousness coming up again. "That's a good idea!" he forced out. "I have to go now, see you soon!" he said, cutting the call before the other could reply again.

He took another deep breath before stepping inside the room and walking up till his boss' desk. "Good morning, Shiny-san." he politely said.

Saotome acknowledged him with a nod. "Any news on the project I gave you?" he asked instantly.

"Yes, that's why I wanted to see you." Reiji admitted, handing to his boss a bunch of documents regarding the candidates. "I scrutinized every single one, but none of them fits in. Some of them are not even good at singing..." he sighed.

The older man looked quickly through the documents before setting them aside. "Then we'll search some more."

The brunet gathered his courage. "Actually, there's no need." he stated, gaining a weird look in exchange. "It happened outside of work, but I met a guy that will fit perfectly with the rest of the group. He's the bassist of a little band I accidentally came across, but his voice is-"

"No, no, no, no." interrupted Saotome. "I won't hire someone who's not a candidate."

Reiji saw his world breaking down before his eyes, but his impetuous side was first to show. He neared the desk and hit it hard with his hands. "Listen to what I have to say! It's true, he wasn't a candidate, but I heard him sing and he's amazing!" he yelled, his patience completely gone. "You won't regret it, we'll show you he was worth the place, just give him a chance!"

Meanwhile, Ranmaru had reached the building Reiji had told him to go to and he asked one of the girls he saw to show him a way to get to their boss' room. They were nice enough to help him and he was standing in front of the door; he was kind of nervous and he had to admit hearing the brunet screaming at his boss inside the room wasn't helping. He tried knocking, but nobody seemed to notice the sound, so he settled to listen for a second what was going on inside. He was surprised to hear how much Reiji was praising his abilities and an idea formed in his head. He really didn't want to rudely intrude in the room, but he couldn't think of a better plan. Before doing so, he brought out his beloved bass and quickly checked if it was tuned. He knew singing without warming up was gonna be bad for his voice, but he wanted to do something to help the one who brought him so close to his dream. Opening the door, he let his hands on his instrument and walked inside as he started singing the same song Reiji had heard before.

The brunet turned instantly and stopped yelling, a little ashamed to know the other probably heard him. "RanRan..." he whispered as he watched the other perform. He didn't even dare to look at his boss, he just hoped he was seeing how much talent and potential that teen had in him.

The song ended and Ranmaru lowered his head, bowing. "Sorry for intruding like this." he apologized sincerely.

Reiji reached his side and patted him on the shoulder. "It's fine, I don't mind." he said, complementing the other again.

Both their eyes flew towards Saotome, waiting for any kind of reaction. "Amazing! Just amazing!" he exclaimed a couple moments later. "You there! Who are you?" he asked, pointing at the silver haired teen.

"Kurosaki Ranmaru, sir." he answered politely.

Reiji chuckled. "No need to be that stiff, RanRan." he whispered. "Shiny-san, he's the one I was talking about. I want him in the project."

Saotome looked at them for a minute, silently thinking what he should have done. "You definitely have talent! Do you want to join my agency as a member of a group?"

Ranmaru nodded and Reiji smiled, happy his plan went better than he had hoped. The boss used a button in his office and just a couple minutes later, both Camus and Ai came into the room.

"Kotobuki Reiji, Kurosaki Ranmaru, Mikaze Ai and Camus!" Saotome called and they all responded in unison. "From now on, you're going to be a band! And you name shall be: QUARTET NIGHT!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed part 3 of this mini series! Next chapter will be the last!
> 
> I hope you'll look forward to it!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 4 of mini series (which started on Chapter 2), this is the last part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Length: 1404 words

First live for the newly formed band from the Shining Agency known as QUARTET NIGHT had been a huge success and every single person who took their time to go and watch it did not regret his or her decision. The members were incredibly talented both at dancing and singing, right on point for their job as idols, and, just as Reiji predicted, their voices meddled with each other perfectly. The crowd had been bigger than they expected and, despite being nervous about that huge debut, they performed without too many errors. Of course, one or two of them had gone off tune for a couple seconds, but nothing major that would have ruined their reputation had happened.

After such a great success, they all felt pretty worn out when off the stage and they definitely needed some rest, but Reiji, being the most used to that kind of life because of his already solid solo career, couldn't let such an occasion slip away from him and he exclaimed how they should have gone out and drink something together to celebrate. Despite not being as sociable as the brunet, all the members accepted the offer without whining when the other offered to pay for everyone. They went to a bar together and asked for a private room, not wanting fans to bother them during their little private celebration for the success. Being the only ones of age, only Ranmaru and Reiji ordered alcohol, while Ai settled for a coke and Camus got a cup of tea, to which he added an absurd amount of sugar.

Less than two hours later, the two youngest of the group were actually glad they couldn't order alcoholic drinks seeing how the other two were pretty much drunk: Reiji kept laughing for every stupid little thing and seemed to be enjoying bothering Ranmaru even more than normal now that the other actually showed some kind of reaction to the provocations. Under Ai's order, they left the bar and he offered to help the oldest members get home, while Camus called a taxi to leave on his own. Despite Reiji and Ranmaru insisting they didn't need help, the youngest member forced them to let him walk them back. They went towards the oldest member's house first and that was actually their last destination because the owner grabbed the silver haired teen around his shoulders before speaking.

"RanRan's comin' with me~!" he said happily. "You go home, AiAi~!"

"Are you sure you're gonna be fine?" the youngest asked worried.

Reiji just nodded before dragging along Ranmaru and waving goodbye to Ai, who at that point had given up insisting. Despite being kind of annoyed about the treatment he was receiving, Ranmaru was happy to be able to spend some more time with the older guy. He would have never admitted it, but he enjoyed being with the other. He didn't know why, only there was something in the other that highly intrigued him. And he was pretty sure the brunet was interested as well, judging by how much more he targeted him for his jokes and provocations.

Once inside Reiji's home, alcohol kicked in again, making them more honest and inclined to follow their instincts, which was exactly what brought Ranmaru to do what he did. When the door was closed behind them, the teen freed himself from the arm around his shoulders, but didn't let the other escape and grabbed his tie, pulling him closer before crushing their lips together. If he hadn’t been that drunk, he would have never acted that way, but the same could be said about the other since he just accepted it, responding with as much passion as the younger man. Without even noticing it, Reiji slowly guided Ranmaru towards his room and kept kissing him through all the way.

Once in the bedroom, the silver haired guy was first to act out his instincts for the second time and pushed his band mate down on the mattress, joining him a moment later and positioning himself on top. Both their minds were totally shut down as their instincts took over, guiding them to touch each other where they would have never if sober and making them completely hopeless in the need for the other.

~~~~

A ray of light was what woke Reiji up the morning after and he forced his eyes to open. An headache was what welcomed him and he groaned painfully, passing an hand over his face, trying to remember how the hell he had gotten got home. Last thing he could recall was drinking with his band member to celebrate, he had no clue on what had happened next. Feeling a bit cold, he realized he was naked; he tried to turn to see where his clothes where, but he froze for two reasons: first one was pain, his lower back was hurting like never before, and second one was the fact he was not alone in that bed. Ranmaru was lying right beside him, still asleep and naked as well. Reiji's mind didn't take too long to figure out what had happened between them and he forced himself to think back despite the hangover. He blushed vividly once some flashing images from last night got to him and he felt like hiding and not showing his face again would have been a better choice than facing the teen later. Now that he had let his instincts talk for him, he could finally understand why he had being so intrigued by the other: it was very simple, he had fallen for him way back when he had heard his voice and had seen him for the first time.

He was still deep in thoughts when a movement beside him startled him and he turned to see the younger man wake up. They met eyes for a second and both looked away, their actions clear to the teen as well.

The silence, though, was making things even more awkward, so Reiji took a deep breath before breaking the ice. "Good morning, RanRan..." he said quietly, somehow managing his voice to not fail him.

"...Morning." was the other's awkward answer. Not knowing what to add, the brunet didn't keep up the conversation and minutes went by as they both tried to get themselves together. Ranmaru then sighed. "...You okay?" he managed to ask, still looking away.

Hearing the other worrying for him, Reiji gained enough courage to turn and he saw how embarrassed the teen was, he was barely keeping himself together. "I'm fine." he answered to calm the other a little at least, but he knew it wasn't enough, so he took a deep breath before shifting to hug his band mate from behind. He felt the other tensing up even more, but he wasn't going to give up, not now that he knew what he felt. "I guess you remember what happened?" he asked quietly and Ranmaru nodded, his blush deepening. "And... d-do you regret it?" Reiji expressed, worried about a scenario where all they did had just been a terrible incident.

The teen, though, reading through those unspoked words, turned completely and pulled the other to his chest. "I don't regret it." he answered instantly. "I... I hope you don't either."

The older guy let a tear escape his eyes, incredibly happy about that awkward, but amazing turn of events. "I don't." he whispered. "I think I've fallen for you the first time we met..." he admitted.

Ranmaru smiled lightly, before shifting his position just enough to kiss the other's lips, in a more gentle way compared to the previous night. "Uhm... I know we did this all wrong, but," he said still embarrassed, cuddling the other, "Do you want to date me, Reiji?"

The brunet looked up and showed one of the happiest smile he had ever expressed. "Of course I want, RanRan~!" he exclaimed, stealing another kiss before letting himself rest against the other's chest. "So tired~..."

"Sleep some more." the teen shrugged.

Reiji chuckled. "I should, but..." he stopped, pulling up his sheets a bit more to cover both their bodies. "Way better now~! 'Night, RanRan~!" he exclaimed, closing his eyelids.

Ranmaru kept watching his lover as he fell deep into his dream world and, once he was sure the other was sleeping, he kissing his hair softly. "You're so weird... but, that's why I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mini series over, hope you enjoyed this silly idea!
> 
> I had to modify this quiet a bit because when I wrote this I actually forgot I had made characters younger! It should still make sense, it was just me forgetting Camus technically shouldn't be old enough to drink alcohol.
> 
> Well, anyway, enough of my comments! I hope you look forward to more stories!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reiji wakes up to find his lover has turned into a smaller version of himslf.
> 
> Part 1 of 2  
> kid!Ranmaru AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Length: 1254 words

Waking up in the morning had always been somewhat shocking to Reiji, especially ever since he had started dating Ranmaru and they had decided to sleep together from time to time. However, that day it was even more shocking than usual. Once his eyelids opened, he instantly realized something was wrong because he couldn't feel his lover's body against his and he remembered going to bed together. He turned to check if the other had already waken up, despite it being not realistic considering how much the other liked to sleep, and his eyes widen at the scene before him. Indeed, someone was still sleeping and judging by his hair color, it was definitely Ranmaru, but his body was much more smaller, about the size of a six years old, and his clothes were too big for him.

Reiji moved with the intention of touching the other to check if it was reality he was living, but before he could reach out, the child opened his eyes. His eyebrows furrowed instantly, showing how confused he was as he looked around the room.

"RanRan?" the older man called, trying to get attention.

The kid turned, a recognizable glare in his expression. "Don't call me like that!" he exclaimed. "Who are you anyway?! Where's m-" he tried to ask, but his right eye started hurting, so he brought an hand above it.

Worried, the brunet moved closer. "I'm Reiji." he said quickly. "Is something wrong with your eye?"

Ranmaru looked at him, his visible eye watering. "It hurts..." he murmured, not really wanting that stranger to know he was in pain.

"Can I see? I might be able to help you." Reiji asked, knowing that the kid wasn't gonna trust him if he wasn't careful. The child looked scared, but was still trying to act though. However, his eye was really bothering him, so he moved close to the adult and let his hand down. The brunet didn't take long to understand it was the purple lent causing the problem, but he also knew the older Ranmaru would have never let him get rid of the lent and see his real eye color. "Uhm... your right eye might be fine if you let me take out that lent."

"Lent?!" exclaimed the kid, freaked out and looking around to find a mirror. Finding it, he checked himself and saw his eyes were different colors, which was weird to him since he knew they were both silver. "What's this?!" he asked, pointing his eye.

"That's a lent. It's hard to explain, but you use it for aesthetic purposes, like your hair." Reiji said quietly. "Your hair is not silver naturally, right?"

Ranmaru's eyes widened, no one except his family knew about that. "How do you know?" he curiously asked.

The brunet chuckled at that reaction. "Let's call it a secret for now, ok~?" he winked, not wanting to shock the child by bringing up his older self. "So, how about it? What me to get rid of that lent?"

The kid sighed: he wanted to do it himself, but he had no clue how to do it without hurting his eye more, so he settled down and moved closer to the adult again. "Okay..."

Reiji nodded, glad he was able to gain permission before proceeding. Within just a couple moments, he managed to extract the lent without causing any pain and let it rest at the tip of his finger. "Here you go."

The child looked at it before glancing up, a little smile in his expression. "Thank you!"

The brunet couldn't help himself: seeing such an happy look on Ranmaru's face and finally be able to observe his real eyes, he couldn't stop himself and he pulled the boy towards him, hugging him tightly. "So cute, RanRan~!" he commented happily.

The kid, though, didn't appreciate that move and struggled to get out of the hug. "Let me go!" he yelled, managing to free himself. "Who are you? Where am I? Where's my mom?" he asked still confused.

Reiji didn't think it was safe to talk about Quartet Night or Ranmaru's older self, so he dodged the questions. "I'm Kotobuki Reiji... Let's say we are friends, kind of." he commented, before looking around to find a distraction. "I don't know where your mom is, sorry... But, that!" he pointed at the bass, resting in his place. "That's yours, I swear!"

The child turned and his eyes widened again. "M-mine?" he whispered, getting down from bed and moving closer to the bass to touch it. "But mom said I couldn't buy one..."

"But you can play it, right?" Reiji suggested, getting up and searching for something smaller for the kid to wear in the wardrobe.

"Of course I can! It's the best instrument ever!" baby Ranmaru exclaimed with joy, picking the bass up and somehow managing to bring it to the bed.

"Well, we have to disagree on that. Maracas are the best instrument." the brunetcommented.

The child glared at him. "Tsk, that's lame! The bass is ten thousand times better!"

Reiji chuckled, handing the other a smaller shirt. "Whatever. Wear this." he ordered. "Stay here." he said, leaving the room.

He went straight to the kitchen where he knew he was going to find his other two band members; Ai was hanging by the window, probably analyzing data, while Camus was sipping a definitely too sweet tea.

"Guys!" Reiji shouted, a concerned look in his face. "We have a problem!"

"Shut up, Reiji." was Camus instant response.

"Yeah, you're being too loud." added Ai.

Normally, he would have just comically whined for that cold reaction, but the situation needed him to be more serious. "Guys, please. It's about Ranmaru." he hinted just as the kid in his room started playing the bass.

Camus wasn't impressed. "Why would I care about that jerk?"

"He sounds fine." was all Ai had to say.

"But he's not." Reiji retorted. "I mean, he's healthy, but he's six years old at most!"

Camus smirked. "Mentally, sure."

"Myu-chan!" the brunet exclaimed frustrated. "He's six and he doesn't know where he is or who I am. He even let me take out his purple lent!"

Ai turned. "That's weird."

Reiji nodded. "Exactly." he said, forcing the others to follow him.

He brought them to the bedroom and let them peak inside, showing them he wasn't making stuff up. Both Camus and Ai, though, weren't so worried... at least not until Reiji mentioned they had to be in a TV program that afternoon as Quartet Night and they could not bring Ranmaru if he was gonna stay that way.

"What should we do?" Reiji asked. "Should we tell him about us? That he's not suppose to be six?"

Camus let out a breath and went back to his original position. "I'm not good with kids."

Meanwhile, Ai eyes went blank, a bunch of numbers written all over them. If Reiji didn't already know that the guy was a robot, he would have freaked out, but he was sure the youngest of their band was just searching for some data that could help and he was focusing. "Analyzation complete."

"Did you find anything, AiAi?" Reiji asked.

"I did. According to the database, the Kurosaki family was pretty big back when Ranmaru was a child." he said. "There a 91.6% chance that he might recognize Masato and Ren since their families are big as well."

The brown haired guy nodded. "Nice job, AiAi!" he praised. "Let's call them."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kept the first phrase even if I don't like it anymore, I wouldn't know how to change. I hope the rest of the fic makes up for it XD
> 
> Expect a lot of kid stuff from me though, both making characters small and with Mpregs. I love kids! Sorry not sorry!
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of 2 (Part 1 on Chapter 6)  
> kid!Ranmaru AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Length: 1696 words

Reiji was still waiting for two of their kouhais to arrive and he was sitting on the couch, a concerned look drawn all over his expression. Ai and Camus had left the flat to go take care of some other job they had on their own and the brunet had been alone, thinking about what he should have done in case Ranmaru didn't turn back in time for the TV show. He really didn't want to call and say his group couldn't make it, but he also knew they couldn't bring a kid with them. Not that the child was bad at singing and playing the bass, quiet the opposite actually considering it was all Reiji had been listening to the whole morning.

He was still in the middle of his thoughts when the bell startled him, but he was quick to recover and went to open. He was glad to see Masato and Ren were finally there.

"Hey, guys~! he greeted happily, letting them in.

"Sorry for the intrusion." said the blue haired teen.

The owner of the flat brought the newly arrived kouhais to the couch. "Thanks for coming." he said, glancing nervously towards the room Ranmaru was still playing his beloved instrument.

Ren noticed the movement and decided to speak his doubts. "So... What's the problem with Ran-chan?" he asked, listening without much attention to the music the child was playing.

Reiji sighed, defeated. "He's six years old, literally." he answered, leaving both teens shocked. "I don't understand how or why, but he's six again and he doesn't know who I am or where he is."

Masato composed himself again quickly. "That's troublesome." he commented. "But, what can we do?"

The older man scratched his nape. "Uhm... AiAi said there's an high chance you guys knew RanRan when you were children. Is it true?"

Both of them nodded. "But he didn't like us." added Ren.

"Talk for yourself, Jinguji." intruded the blue haired teen. "You always tried to make him angry, no wonder he hated you."

"It was fun messing with Ran-chan!" the other Starish member said, a nostalgic look on his face.

Reiji smiled. "Right~? RanRan's still fun to pick on." he chuckled, before going back to the problem. "However, we need him back to normal. Today we have a job as Quartet Night, so..." he sighed. "Do you guys think is safe to tell RanRan about his future self?"

Masato and Ren looked at each other, shrugging soon after. "It shouldn't be a problem." the blue eyed teen said first.

"Yeah, he used to brag about he was gonna be some big rock singer once older." recalled Jinguji.

Reiji nodded, he could picture his lover's child self saying those stuff; he got up from the couch and told his kouhais to follow him. They reached Ranmaru's room and the brunet knocked before opening the door. Normally, he wouldn't have care about the other's privacy, but it was difficult now.

Once inside, the bass stopped playing as his owner looked up, curious to see who it was. He was still confused about what was happening, but he got to play his beloved instrument for hours without people complaining, so he didn't care anymore. However, seeing who it was, his eyes widened with surprise. "Ren? Masato?" he murmured, discarding that Reiji guy from his view.

"Hey, Ran-chan!" greeted Jinguji as Hijirikawa settled with a movement of an hand as a greeting.

The kid gritted his teeth. "I told you not to call me that way!" he exclaimed, jumping down of the bed to go and hit the other's leg. "Why are you two here? And why are you so tall?!"

Ren snickered, as Masato crouched down to be at the child's level. "Reiji called us." he simply said.

"The real question is: why are you so small?" added the long haired teen.

"Aah?! I'm the same as usual!" the kid yelled.

Reiji sighed and grabbed a CD, holding it to the child. "You're not the same. This is how you should look like."

Ranmaru took the CD and observed the cover, which showed a cool guy with silver hair and mismatched eyes. He took a little to realize his name was written on it since it was in letters and not in kanji like usual. "This is... me?" he asked, looking up to see all three of the adults nod. "I look so cool! I told you I was gonna become a singer!" he showed his tongue to Ren, who used to doubt his words. "Ohi, you! Why didn't you tell me before? This is amazing!" he asked, pointing at Reiji.

The brunet smiled. "Sorry, I was scared of shocking you." he sincerely apologized.

"This is my dream and I made it! How could that shock me?" the kid couldn't understand. "Still, who are you again? Why do I live with you?"

Reiji looked away, uncomfortable, and Masato and Ren chuckled lightly since everybody except their boss knew about the real relationship between the two senpais. "He's your l-" tried to answer the long haired teen.

However, the brunet reacted quickly and closed the other's mouth. "I don't think it's appropriate." he whispered in the kouhai's ear.

Masato nodded, agreeing. "Kurosaki-san, he is part of a group you sing in. It's called Quartet Night and it's a four men group: you, Kotobuki-senpai, Mikaze-senpai and Camus-senpai."

Ranmaru's eyes were sparkling with joy. "That sounds amazing!" he exclaimed. "Hey, Reiji-nii-san, do we do rock?"

Reiji almost choked hearing how the kid had just called him, but managed to recover. "Please, just call me by my name, we're actually only three years apart." he explained. "And sorry to disappoint you, but we don't do rock. You do that on your own."

"Tsk, it's lame if it's not rock." whined the kid. "Are we good? Can I hear something?"

Right when the brunet was about to answer, both Ren and Masato's mobile phones interrupted and they were forced to leave, saying that Haruka needed all Starish members for a meeting about their new song. Left alone with the child again, Reiji told him to follow and he put on the TV their last live for Ranmaru to watch. Useless to say, he enjoyed it a lot. Not seeing any difference, the older guy sighed and called the TV show they were suppose to host, saying they couldn't make it and apologized deeply.

~~~~

That night, Ranmaru, still at six years old, was trying to fall asleep, but was failing miserably since he was used to have a plushie with him. He didn't want to be alone, so he got up and walked towards what he believe was Reiji's room; the adult had been pretty gentle with him all day, so he felt like he could at least trust him. He stepped inside the dark room and climbed up the bed, looking intently at his future band mate.

Soon after, Reiji opened his eyes, feeling uncomfortable. He saw the kid and stirred. "Something wrong, RanRan?" he asked, with a sleepy voice.

The child looked away, embarrassed. "I... can't sleep..." he whispered. "Can I stay with you?"

The older guy smiled gently and pulled the boy against his chest. "Of course you can."

Ranmaru smiled back, cuddling against the other and falling asleep in no time.

~~~~

It was still the middle of the night and Ranmaru woke up, with no apparent reason. He furrowed his eyebrows as he recalled how he got into Reiji's room and memories from the previous day came back to him. Remembering he had turned back into a child, he checked his body quickly, trying not to disturb his lover, and let out a relieved sigh feeling he was back to normal. He brought an hand to his right eye to check if his mind was not tricking him, but he felt no lent, so he concluded it had been real, he had really transformed into a kid for a day.

He turned towards Reiji's sleeping form again with the intention of going back to dream land, but he changed his mind when he saw tears wetting his lover's cheeks. He reacted before thinking, pulling the other against his chest and caressing his soft hair.

Obviously, that movement woke up the owner of the room and he looked up. "RanRan?" he whispered, his voice shaking.

"Yeah, it's me." Ranmaru answered, closing his right eye, too conscious about being without his lent. "Why are you crying?"

"B-because..." Reiji stuttered, blushing a bit. "I thought you were never turning back..."

The silver haired guy understood instantly his lover's worries and kissed the other with passion. "Thank you for taking care of me yesterday, I really enjoyed myself." he said, honesty written in his only visible eye.

Reiji brought his arms around his lover, hugging him tightly. "I missed you so much, RanRan."

"Also, I should apologize about the TV show." Ranmaru said, bringing one of hand up and pointing at his right eye. "Wanna see it without the purple lent?"

The brunet looked up, happy and confused at the same time. "You already know I want to, but why? You always say no when I ask..."

"I admit it, I don't want to show you," he commented. "But, I know my child self was an handful, so you deserve a gift for being gentle with me either way."

Reiji smiled and freed himself from the hug to switch on a light to get a better look. "Then, if you're okay with it, let me see."

Ranmaru nodded and let his hand down, slowly opening his eyelid, revealing his true eye to his lover. The brunet moved closer and took all the time he needed to impress how the other looked without the lent in his mind, knowing that was probably the only time he would see those piercing silver eyes that way.

Reiji let his mouth curve into a smile and leaned in for another kiss. "Thank you." he whispered. "I love you so much, RanRan."

Ranmaru nodded and closed the gap between them by pulling his lover against him again. "I love you too, Reiji."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very very silly idea with no explanation on how Ranmaru turned into a child XD Hope it was fun to read anyway!
> 
> Btw, I know Masato doesn't remember about Ranmaru in the real story, but let's not think about that! I needed him to remember!
> 
> Anyway, I hope this mini series was good! Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranmaru is a lonely child, with no friends, and his mother brings him to the local park in hope to help him.
> 
> Part 1 of ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Length: 756 words
> 
> kid!Ranmaru, kid!Reiji  
> Same age Ranmaru & Reiji AU  
> Ranmaru heterochromia is not fake in this series.

Ranmaru had never liked going to the local park to play, he liked to stay home and to enjoy his games alone and to keep practicing his ability with the bass, but his mom wasn't of the same opinion. Her son was six years old and he didn't have any friends, so she was forcing him into as many social situation as she could to get him out of his shell. In her opinion, he was hard to approach, which was probably why he wasn't able to form many bonds, but she was sure he would have been incredibly selfless with his friends.

It was in days like that when it was sunny outside, that Ranmaru hated his mother because he already knew she was gonna bring him to the park. However, he wasn't gonna protest, knowing it was useless, so he took one of his toy cars with him before she said they were going out. They reached the park in no time and the woman left his son's hand to sit down on a bench, near another mother, and started talking. The mismatched eyed boy looked at her for a moment and then walked away on his own to reach the other children. It wasn't like he didn't want friends, he would have loved to play with someone else, but the others were mean to him and always bullied him.

In fact, as soon as he got near them, one of the children eyed him. "Ah! It's that weird kid with those strange eyes again! Go away!" he yelled rudely.

Ranmaru was incredibly hurt by those words, but he didn't want to show it, so he put up a mask over his emotions and stepped away, finding himself a little corner near a tree to play by himself. He took the toy car out of his pants' pocket and kneeled down, letting the wheels touch the ground and his imagination run free. He felt his eyes watering hearing the others playing together and laughing at him, but he didn't let his tears fall, he didn't want to be that weak.

About fifteen minutes later, a voice close to him distracted him and he looked up to see who was bothering him, sure it was just one of the others who wanted to pick on him some more. Instead, he found a kid he had never seen before, smiling happily. He had brown hair and greyish eyes. "What are you doing?" was what the child had asked Ranmaru.

The silver haired boy was surprised when, even after seeing his weird colored eyes, the other didn't run away. "Playing with my toy." he answered despite knowing it was obvious.

The other chuckled. "Yeah, I see that, but why alone?"

Ranmaru looked over the other's shoulder to glance at the kids. "They don't like me." he murmured. "You should go too or they're gonna cut you out as well." he suggested, resuming his previous activity, sure he was gonna be left behind again.

The brunet kid, though, frowned and sat down near the tree. "I wanna stay here!" he exclaimed.

The mismatched eyed boy glanced at him again. "Why?" he whispered, not understanding that kid behavior at all.

"Uhm... I wanna play with you!" answered the other, a big smile all over his face.

Ranmaru felt his chest warming up and it felt weird. Nobody had ever said those words to him before. "Who are you?" he asked quietly.

"My family just moved here, I'm Kotobuki Reiji." he presented himself. "You can call me Reiji! And you are...?"

"I'm Kurosaki Ranmaru..." he murmured, a bit embarrassed.

Reiji smiled again. "Then, nice to meet you, RanRan~!" he said happily. The silver haired boy was about to whine about that surname, he didn't like people abbreviating his name, but the other spoke up again. "But, isn't Kurosaki like some big family? I think I heard my parents talk about it. Are you famous?"

Ranmaru rolled his eyes. "I'm not... But my father probably is."

"That's amazing!" Reiji exclaimed. "You're so lucky! You're gonna be his heir, right?"

The mismatched eyed boy shook his head. "Mom and dad want me to, but I don't." he admitted. "I want to do music, but mom says it's hard and she doesn't let me play my bass for more than an hour..."

The other looked at him surprised. "I wanna do music too!" he commented soon after.

"Aah?" was what escaped Ranmaru's mouth.

Reiji showed his big smile again. "Let's sing together, RanRan~!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aah, so cute, I love kids so much! I'm so sorry RanRan! But now Rei-chan will be your friend!!
> 
> As you may have noticed, I said part 1 of ? (unknown) in the summary. The last chapter is unknown for these reasons:  
> 1) I don't remember how many there are;  
> 2) I don't know if I'm fully done with this AU because I enjoyed it a lot.  
> Also please understand that I probably won't post this series one chapter after the other.
> 
> Hope this first chapter was good though!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranmaru's father died and Reiji tries to cheer his friend up.
> 
> Part 2 of ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Length: 1425 words
> 
> kid!Ranmaru, kid!Reiji  
> Same age Ranmaru & Reiji AU  
> Ranmaru heterochromia is not fake in this series.

A knock on his door was what distracted Ranmaru from his activity, which was practicing his skill with the bass and what he used to escape reality. In fact, just a week before, his dad had died, leaving the family with an enormous debt the man couldn't pay back anymore, and the whole situation had shocked the kid like nothing in his 10 years life had. He had never been really sociable, but he had stopped talking with people in general now, except for some words with his mom which was incredibly worried for her son.

And indeed, it was her at the door, a concerned look in her eyes, visible despite how much she was trying to hide it. "Ranmaru-kun, do you want to come to the park with me?" she asked. She had the habit of going there to catch some fresh air and keep herself sane from the awful situation she found herself in.

The silver haired boy looked up, his arms still around his beloved instrument. He didn't feel like going, but a person always came to his mind when the word park was mentioned, his first and basically only friend Reiji. "Maybe..." he sighed. "Only if you let me bring my bass too."

The woman smiled, happy her son had agreed with her instead of pushing her away like always. "Sure, just be careful." she said. "I'll wait for you." she added, walking away.

Ranmaru got up from his chair and put down his instrument for a second. He searched his wardrobe for something better to put on to go outside and he settle with his usual outfit, which consisted in a black T-shirt and a normal pair of jeans. He also looked at himself in the mirror to check his hair and, judging them fine, he took his bass again, letting it hung in front of him. He left his room and reached his mother to go out.

Less than ten minutes later, the little family got to their destination and the woman sit down on a bench; meanwhile, the mismatched eyed boy wandered around the park, checking to see if Reiji was around. He came across the same group of kids that used to bother him when younger, but he just ignored them, noticing the person he was searching not far from where he was. He didn't call out and strolled towards the other casually. Once near enough, he let his hand on the bass and played a chord to get attention, since the other seemed into his activity of reading a music book.

Reiji looked up and a gentle smile formed. "Hey, RanRan!" he greeting, patting beside him inviting the other to sit. "I was worried! It's been like a week since last time I saw you!"

The silver haired boy sat down and lowered his eyes. "...my father died." he whispered, pain in his chest as he told that sad truth to his only friend.

The other's smile faded quickly. "Oh... I'm sorry." he apologized deeply. "Are you okay?" he then asked, worried.

"I miss him..." Ranmaru admitted quietly. "And mom is sad too."

Reiji nodded, understanding his friend's pain despite not having experienced it personally yet. However, he didn't want the other to be depressed and eyed the instrument as he searched something else to talk about. "You brought your bass!" he exclaimed as a distraction from the previous topic. "It's the first time I see it! It's cool! Can I touch it?" he asked, already reaching out.

The mismatched eyed boy, though, closed his arms around the instrument as a protection and turned slightly before his friend could touch it. "No, you can't! It's mine and mine only!" he commented. He was incredibly jealous when it came to that particular object.

Reiji retracted instantly. "Uuuh~! So mean, RanRan~!" he whined. "Then play something for me!"

Ranmaru nodded slowly: he knew that he had unconsciously chose to bring the bass to let his friend hear him play. He didn't understand why, but he wanted Reiji to listen, no matter what. He let his hands on the instrument and his fingers moved like it was a natural thing to him, like the bass was a part of him. He wasn't really paying much attention to what he was playing, he just liked the sound of it, so he kept going.

Meanwhile, the brunet boy was amazed by his friend ability: he had never heard anyone of their age play any instrument as good as the other and he couldn't stop himself from intruding when words came flooding to him. He started singing along without many problems and he was glad Ranmaru didn't stop. Once he ran out of words for the lyrics, he went silent and soon after his friend let his hands down. "That was awesome, RanRan~! You're so good~!" Reiji praised, grabbing the pencil he had on top of his ear and noting down some of the words.

The silver haired boy smiled lightly. "Thanks..." he whispered, embarrassed. "You were pretty good too." he admitted.

The other smiled happily. "Yeah?" he said, looking up again. "I told you, we should do music together! And when we're older, we can try to become idols!"

"Mom still says it's too hard to live that life." recalled Ranmaru, frustrated about his mother's words. "She says I should stop dreaming about it..."

The brunet boy arched a brow. "She sound like a pain." he commented before an idea came to him. "Hey, RanRan! Your mom is around here somewhere, right?"

The mismatched eyed kid nodded, confused. "Yes, she should still be around there, she sat down on one of the benches." he replied, pointing his index finger in the right direction.

"Nice!" exclaimed the other. "Let's show her what we can do! Let's write down some more lyrics to the song you played before! I'm sure she'll be surprised!"

~~~~

"Are you sure about this?" Ranmaru asked, peeking from behind a tree what his mother was doing.

Reiji patted his shoulder. "Of course! Trust me, RanRan!" he said, recognizing one of the women as his friend's mom just by her looks, which were pretty similar from her son. "We'll walk up to her, start playing!" he pushed.

The silver haired boy swallowed, truly worried about his mother's possible reaction; of course, he had told her about Reiji, but he never mentioned how they had the same dream. He let his hands on the bass again and followed his friend's order. He performed the first part just perfectly as they stepped towards the woman and he was glad Reiji was first to sing, he was way too nervous to start by himself. Fortunately, once it was his turn, he had calmed down, so he was able to stay on tune decently and he was surprised by how their voices actually mixed pretty good.

Once they finished their little performance, they stood there and waited for a reaction, which didn't disappoint. Soon after, the woman clapped and smiled happily. "That was really good, Ranmaru-kun!" she praised, switching her attention to the other boy as well. "And I’m guessing you're Reiji-kun? Nice to meet you." she said, offering an hand to the kid.

The brunet boy took it. "Yes, I'm Kotobuki Reiji, madam." he politely said, to which Ranmaru chuckled. "Nice to meet you too." he added, hitting his friend with a light punch.

She smiled at him. "The song was good. Did you two write it?"

Ranmaru nodded. "Yes, we did." he answered minimally.

Reiji, though, wasn't like his friend, of so little words. "Yes, we did!" he repeated, with much more enthusiasm. "I though about the lyrics, RanRan did the music!"

The woman expected her son to react to his nickname and was ready to stop the eventual fight, but was surprised when no reaction came at all. "I see, you guys worked hard." she praised. "You let him shorten your name, Ranmaru-kun?" she asked, way too curious about the topic.

Her son looked away. "I told him not to, but he does anyway."

"You're so cold, RanRan~!" whined his friend, leaning on top of his shoulder.

The woman didn't fail to notice how, despite his apparent annoyance, her son seemed happy. "I see." she simply said, keeping her thought to herself, but glad her child had such a good friend.

At that point, Reiji put his hand on Ranmaru's nape and forced him to bow together. "Please, let us follow our dreams! We want to do music together!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaah, so cute!   
> Also, I'm so sorry for my bad summaries, but I never liked summarizing stuff because (in my opinion) it needs not to be spoiler and also needs to say something that happens... 
> 
> Anyhow, I asked a friend of mine and I will probably publish this story fully, without interrupting it midway through.
> 
> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranmaru and Reiji are now teenagers and, as puberty hit them, they start feeling some type of way for each other. 
> 
> Part 3 of ? (Part 1 on Chapter 8)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Length: 1269 words
> 
> Teen!Ranmaru, Teen!Reiji  
> Same age Ranmaru & Reiji AU  
> Ranmaru heterochromia is not fake in this series.

_"What are you doing?"_ those were the words Reiji had used ten years before, when they had been just six years old. From that day far in the past, the brunet had never left Ranmaru's side and they had done everything together. They were best friends and their shared passion for music was an ulterior reason for them to be together all the time; sure, their tastes were completely different and they almost always ended up fighting over what genre was better, but it was never a serious breaking point, their bond being too strong to be cut just for some dumb discussion.

That day, Reiji had reached his friend's house in the morning and he stood over even in the afternoon since they were really working on a new song they could perform together at their school festival. However, things turned out different from what they both had expected: being teenagers, they were experiencing all sort of emotion and love was a really strong one they couldn't control. Both attracted to the other for a reason or another, they had ended up confessing to each other despite how much that topic felt awkward, and they were sitting on Ranmaru's bed, their lips joined as they got their first kisses. A faint blush could be seen in both their cheeks when, even with just that innocent touch, made a certain part of them react, but, exchanging a knowing gaze, they didn't stop.

After a couple moments of embarrassment, their hormones took control of their brains and they found themselves shirtless; the silver haired teen was sitting cross legged in the middle of the bed, but he wasn't left there alone for long. The brunet neared him soon after and kissed one of his lover's shoulder, before straightening to let their mouths join again. Despite his awkwardness with social interactions, Ranmaru responded instantly and used his own strength to force the other to sit on top of him. Of course, such action caused their erection to grind against each other's through their clothes, stealing a moan from both of them. Their eyes inflamed even brighter at that sound and they let their hands wondered on the other's naked back and chest.

Some minutes later, the silver haired teen gained courage and switched their position, making Reiji rest with his back on the mattress as he kissed his neck. He was getting more excited with every second and, even though he really had no experience or ideas on how it was gonna work, he wanted to continue, he wanted them to be one. And, seen how things were working out pretty well so far, he hoped it would happen that day.

However, they both forgot a detail and that was exactly why they froze in place when the door opened. It was Ranmaru's mom who was back from her job. "I'm ho-" she tried to tell to his son, but stopped mid sentence once she realized what she walked into. She observed speechless him and his best friend hugging tightly on top of the bed, half undressed.

The silver haired teen swallowed, nervous. "Hi, mom..." he awkwardly greeted, changing position as his cheeks grew brighter.

"Get dressed and come to the living room." she said, severe. "Both of you." she specified, before closing the door.

The two lovers looked at each other; their previous excitement was completely gone and only fear was written on their eyes. "We... should follow her." murmured Reiji, standing up and crouching to get his shirt back.

Ranmaru copied him and covered himself. They silently reached the door, but before going out, he grabbed his lover's hand. "She's mad, but... please, don't leave me." he whispered. That was his only weakness since he had met the brunet because, now that he knew what having a friend meant, he couldn't afford to lose the only one who had liked him from the beginning.

Reiji smiled softly. "I won't, don't worry."

Letting go of the other, the silver haired teen left his room and slowly walked towards the living room, followed by his lover. They sat down on the couch, on front of the woman who was visibly angry at them. She was sitting down with arm crossed and she was frowning. Silence filled the room for some long minutes before she managed to speak up.

"Ranmaru-kun, want to explain what you two were doing?" she asked, glaring at them.

Her son diverted his weird colored eyes as a faint blush appeared again. "N-nothing much, really." he lied, but his voice failed him so he was caught instantly.

"Don't even try to lie, you're bad at it." she said, matter-of-fact.

Reiji decided to speak up instead, he knew how bad his lover was with explanations when nervous. "We're sorry, we didn't mean for that to happen, we didn't plan to go that far." he apologized. "But, I won't deny it, I'm in love with RanRan."

That confession instantly brought the woman's eyes on him. "You love him? I thought you were best friends." she commented. "What about you, Ranmaru-kun?"

The silver haired teen looked down, never meeting his mother's gaze. "I... love Reiji." he murmured.

The woman was surprised to hear those words coming from her son, but she couldn't let them go that easily. "You're both guys, you shouldn't feel that way. It's wrong."

"Why?" whispered the mismatched eyed teen.

The brunet nodded and spoke again. "Why is it wrong? I heard my parents say so as well, but I don't get it." he admitted, scratching his nape. "I know we can never have kids or whatever, but I don't mind if I can be with RanRan. Is there something else I'm missing?"

The woman was silent for a second, thinking about what she could answer; she was kind of surprise when nothing came to his mind except that two man couldn't have children. "I don't know either," she admitted. "But, you shouldn't. Of course, if you still want to be friends, that's fine."

"We shouldn't, eh?" repeated Reiji, smirking. "Well, if it was for my parents, I shouldn't come here since they believe RanRan distracts me from school, but I don't care."

Ranmaru nodded. "And I shouldn't hope to be an idol some day, right, mom? I never listened to you there, why would I now?" he asked, forcing his eyes up to face his mother. "Reiji's no more just a friend to me, he's my lover."

The brunet smiled and took the other's hand. "Exactly. And I won't leave RanRan's side, I promise." he added.

The woman pondered her option, but there wasn't much she could do: she knew those two were incredibly stubborn and throwing her son out was not an good idea since yakuza was still after them because of her deceased husband's debts. "Fine..." she sighed, defeated. "But, I forbid you from deepening this relationship more. You're just sixteen, you might end up regretting it once older."

Both the teenagers were kind of disappointed with that rule since they wanted to try sex at least once, but they were lucky enough that she was letting them be together, so they agreed to that condition. They went back to Ranmaru's room and left the door open, so the woman could see they were just working on their composition. The owner of the room, though, eyed the bed a couple time and swore to himself that one day he was going to break his mother's rule: he wanted Reiji too much, it would have taken more than a restriction to keep his instincts chained up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still bad at summarizing, I'm sorry... Hopefully this was fun to read!
> 
> I still didn't have time to check how many parts of this exist, so it's still unknown... I'll edit it when I count them!
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you'll look forwards to next parts!!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Ranmaru's seventeenth birthday and his mother surprises him with her 'gift'.
> 
> Part 4 of 18 (?) (part 1 on Chapter 8)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Length: 1343
> 
> Teen!Ranmaru, Teen!Reiji  
> Same age Ranmaru & Reiji AU  
> Ranmaru heterochromia is not fake in this series.

Reading Ranmaru's true emotion had always been an hard task, even his mother had difficulties on that task since her son tended to keep everything inside, and things had only grow worse now that he was going through puberty. However, there were rare occasions where he wasn't able to hide himself and during that period the woman had definitely notice how he was trying his best not to break her only rule to let him date his best friend Reiji. When she had discovered about that relationship, she had been shocked and had forbid them from deepening the relationship to the sexual sphere since they were too young; her son had tried more than once to break that restriction at the beginning, but his behavior had totally changed in the last month or so. The reason was simple: his mother had threaten him again and it had been more effective because otherwise his lover would've become homeless. In fact, the brunet was living with them because his parents were stricter and had thrown him out as soon as he had told them about Ranmaru. Obviously, that had been a tough hit on both the teens, but they seemed happy to be able to live under the same roof, even if it meant no touching was allowed.

It was the 29th of September, which meant that finally Ranmaru was catching up in age with his boyfriend: it was his 17th birthday and he was more than overjoyed to spend it with Reiji. Of course, he was still holding back since his mother had not taken back her rule, but, despite his hate for social places, going on a date with his lover hadn't been so unpleasant. They had to settle with a simple lunch and a movie since they weren't given much money, plus they had to be back home just after the film ended since his mom was still worried about the yakuza targeting her son instead of her.

As promised, they came back at 5 pm and Reiji made his way to the bathroom, saying he wanted to take a shower; Ranmaru nodded and went to the living room, searching for his mother to give her back what was left of the money he had been given. She was on her phone, so he had to wait for her to finish, which was rather bad because he himself knew how visible his true desires were and he really didn't want her to see through him. Once she was over with the call, she shifted her attention to her son and had to force back a smirk: it was so obvious what he wanted and she had some plans.

"Here," he murmured, handing over the money. "It's all that's left. We tried to spend less, but everything is so expensive..."

The woman took the cash and grabbed her bag to put them back into her wallet. "It's your birthday, it's okay if you enjoyed yourself." she said, searching for something else. Finding what she was looking for, she got up from the couch hiding it. "By the way, I'm going out with my friends soon. You'll have to cook dinner."

The silver haired teen nodded. "Sure, Reiji and I can manage that much." he assured, his voice obviously frustrated.

The woman chuckled and throw at him the object in her hands. "Have fun, Ranmaru-kun." she winked.

Her son managed to catch the thing and, when he looked at him, his cheeks became red in an instant. It was a pack of condoms and he couldn't hide embarrassment all that well. He was about to whine about her useless teases, but he shut himself once he put together the hints. His mother was leaving them home alone and she had given him that 'gift', did that meant what he believed? "Mom..." he called, looking everywhere but her. "T-these... Are you saying we can break the rule?"

She nodded. "Just, be careful and use them." she suggested before grabbing her bag and her coat, waving goodbye to her son before heading out.

Ranmaru stood there, frozen in place, staring at the pack in his hands; he still couldn't believe what had just happen and his mind was slowly processing his mother's words. Of course, he understood perfectly why she had given him condoms: having kids was impossible, but they could get some illness and she wanted them safe. However, that didn't explain why she was allowing them to break her restriction. Yes, it was his birthday and the brunet had been his lover for almost an year, but he didn't get why now since she had been against it from the very beginning.

Hearing his lover leaving the bathroom, Ranmaru managed to snap out of his frozen state and shrugged off those useless thought: who cared for the reason? That was exactly what he had been longing for way too long, he was definitely going to take that opportunity; he quickly reach his boyfriend in their room and hugged him from behind, letting his free hand inside the other's robe, feeling the other's naked skin still a little wet. Both their bodies reacted fast and Reiji turned his head as much as he could to let their mouths meet. They kissed for a while, but conscious about where his lover's hand was heading, the brunet sighed and stopped him by grabbing his wrist.

"We can't, RanRan." he whispered defeated since he wanted it as much as his lover.

The silver haired teen tightened his hold and kissed the other's neck. "We can." he retorted, holding up the pack his mother gave to him. "Mom gave it to me."

Reiji stole the pack and looked at it, his eyes widening with surprise and his cheeks gaining a red color. "You serious?" he managed to say.

Ranmaru nibbled his ear. "I am. And she won't be home until night, she's out with her friends." he referred. "Wanna do it?" he asked: sure, he definitely wanted, but he could hold back if his lover rejected him.

A smirk formed in the brunet's expression and he acted quickly, turning his body and throwing the pack on top of the bed. "Do you really have to ask?" he said maliciously, getting on the tip of his toes to kiss the other as he tried to blindly open his shirt.

In merely minutes, they were laying completely naked on the mattress, their mouths still joined as their hands explored each other's body. A moan escaped them when their erections grinded against each other and they lost control of their mind; they moved their waists so to feel more pleasure and they both felt embarrassed when that was more than enough to make them come. Giving themselves time to recover from that orgasm, Ranmaru then switched their positions so he was on top: obviously, he wasn't done yet, he wanted a lot more than a bit of touching, so he leaned back to recover the pack his mom had gifted him.

His mismatched eyes went directly to meet his lover's grey ones. "Is it okay if we continue?" he asked, ignoring how much his cheeks were burning.

Reiji felt his heartbeat accelerate: he had done some research and it kind of scared him what was next, but he wanted to try either way. "Y-yeah..."

Ranmaru noticed a hint of fear of that answer, so he leaned in and kissed the other. "We don't have to, I won't force you." he assured. "Would it make you less anxious with me... bottoming instead?" he added; he didn't really mind how they were going to do it: as long as they could become one, he was willing to let his lover violate him.

That question sent a shiver down the brunet's back: he had to admit it was tempting, having the other below him, but he couldn't picture it. Maybe one day he was going to give it a try, but not now. "No, it's fine." he answered, spreading his legs. "Make me yours, RanRan."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I actually had time to count how many parts I have for this and honestly I didn't remember it being this long. I'm too lazy to make it into a proper story, so I'll just put it in this stories collection since that's how it came to be. I just loved the idea for this AU and I admit, I went a little overboard with it!! 
> 
> The reason for the (?) after the part number is because I can't say if I'll ever come back to this AU. For now, I'm not planning to, but who knows~
> 
> But anyway, hope everyone enjoyed this part!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reiji wakes up feeling nauseous and, after throwing up, he wonders what's wrong with him and searches the web for an answer...
> 
> Part 5 of 18 (?) (part 1 on Chapter 8)
> 
> WARNING: MPREG! (Male Pregnancy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Length: 1281 words
> 
> Teen!Ranmaru, Teen!Reiji  
> Same age Ranmaru & Reiji AU  
> Ranmaru heterochromia is not fake in this series  
> (second warning: MPREG!!)

The sun had just started rising and Reiji was already running to the bathroom to throw up. It was happening a lot recently and the teen found it really annoying, especially because he was more than sure he wasn't eating bad stuff and his temperature was normal. He didn't have a slight clue about what his body was doing, was there something he was missing? Had he caught a virus that wasn't gonna show any other sign? He didn't feel sick at all though, he just had the urge to vomit more often than not.

He sighed as he sat down on the bathroom's floor and took his phone to search online for an answer. He stumbled upon a site which described perfectly how he felt and he frowned as he read through the whole article. It said those symptoms were usually linked to pregnancy, but last time he checked, guys were not able to get pregnant and he was most definitely a guy. Sure, he didn't have a girlfriend as he was suppose to, he had chosen Ranmaru as his lover, but still... Plus, they always used condoms, so even then, it couldn't be. As his mind wondered randomly, he remembered a night a couple months before where his boyfriend had almost panicked when their protection had ripped and Reiji felt his skin color drain; was that really it? Was he actually pregnant? He wanted to know, but he didn't own any money considering his parents had thrown him out.

Swallowing down his nerves, he slowly went back to their bedroom and found the other awake waiting for him. "Hey, Reiji. Everything okay?" he asked, worry in his voice.

The brunet shrugged and climbed on the bed. "I threw up again." he referred, hugging his lover since he needed it.

Ranmaru hold him closer, gently stroking his hair. "Again? Maybe you should see a doctor." he suggested.

"I don't want to and I have an idea, even though it's weird and impossible." hinted Reiji, discomforted. "But I need you to buy me something to confirm or disband my hypothesis."

The silver haired teen nodded slowly. "Sure, tell me and I'll go."

Reiji withdraw himself from the hug and diverted his gaze. "I need a p-pregnancy test." he whispered, blushing.

"What?" exclaimed the other, obviously taken aback at that statement. They were both male, how could that be the answer?

"I know I sound crazy, but that's the only option." the brunet sighed. "Don't get me wrong, I hope it's not that, but the description I found online fits my condition."

Ranmaru lowered his gaze. "I guess trying won't hurt..." he murmured, remembering all too well his condom breaking a couple months back.

~~~~

Once the silver haired teen came back from the drug store, Reiji took the test and they were now waiting for it to elaborate the result; they were sitting on the couch since Ranmaru's mother was at work at that hour and the atmosphere was rather heavy. If the brunet was right, they had a big problem on their hands because they were too young to take care of a newborn: they still had school to finish and neither of them had a job.

Reiji looked at the test in his hand for the tenth time and he saw some lines form in it, so he brought it up to see better. He quickly grabbed the box besides him to interpret it and his shoulder fell down instantly. He felt so defeated. "RanRan..." his voice was shaking. "I-it's positive." he referred, tears wetting his cheeks.

His lover was instantly there, hugging him tightly. They stood there in silence, both shocked to know that kind of thing was actually possible. "How?" the mismatched eyed teen murmured some minutes later. "You're not a girl, this shouldn't happen."

Reiji sniffed. "I don't understand either." he answered, letting his mind free. A phrase hit him like a flash, something his parents had said when they had thrown him out. "I shouldn't date another guy. Is this what my mom meant?" he wondered out loud.

Obviously those words got Ranmaru's attention right away. "She said that?" he asked and the other nodded. "Try calling your parents, they might know something."

The brunet nodded as he broke free from the hug, reaching his pocket to extract his phone. He composed his house's number and waited for someone to pick up. Unluckily for him, it was his father. "Uhm... it's Reiji, dad." he let the other recognize him as well.

"We told you to never contact us again unless you leave your boyfriend. Did you do that?" were the harsh words through the speaker.

The teen shook his head out of instinct. "I didn't..." he admitted. "But, please wait! I have a question!" he added with a desperate tone, knowing his father was definitely going to put down the phone.

A grunt came through. "Make it quick."

"Is there a reason I shouldn't date a guy?" was Reiji instant question. "Something other than you and mom being against homosexual relationships?"

The man on the other side sighed. "I guess you should know." he said. "Yes, there is. Our family is cursed: if a male son follows his desires to be with another man, he'll be able to give birth. However, he won't be able to survive the pregnancy."

Left without words, the brunet cut the call right there and let his phone fall to the ground. He jumped instantly against Ranmaru's chest, crying again. "I can't do this, RanRan..." he whispered.

The silver haired teen cuddled him gently. "What did your dad say? Did he know something?" he asked confused.

Reiji slowly nodded. "I'm cursed, that's why I should have never dated a guy." he murmured. "I can get pregnant... and I won't live it through."

Ranmaru's eyes widened. "Wha- No, you can't die! I won't let you!" he exclaimed. There was no way he was losing his lover, not when it meant losing the only one that had accepted him despite his odd eye condition. Some minutes went by before an horrible idea came to mind. He didn't support that kind of stuff, but if that was the only option to keep his boyfriend, he would have accepted it. "Reiji..." he called, uncomfortable. "Abort it. I know I shouldn't say this because it's my child as well, but abort it. I can't let it kill you."

The brunet sighed as an hand travelled to his belly. "...I hate this. It's too cruel." he whispered. "I can give you a kid and yet we won't be able to grow it together." he added, upset. "I don't want to die."

"Abort it..." repeated Ranmaru. He felt guilty just by suggesting such a thing, but there was no other choice.

Reiji slowly nodded, understanding that was his only chance to survive through that cruel curse. They did some research on the web to find a good hospital that could help them and then called it to get an appointment. However, when the day came, more than one doctor visited the brunet since it was a rather unique case, but none of them was able to perform the abortion. Most of them said it was too dangerous since a man's body was very different from a female one while others just wanted to assist to that phenomenon. Disappointed and extremely sad, the couple went back home with Reiji still carrying the baby. They promised each other to spent their short time always together and Ranmaru promised he was going to take care of their kid once born, even though it meant not having the brunet besides him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I put two MPREG warnings, hopefully those that do not like that topic noticed and didn't read the rest... For all the others, I'm sorry? I mentioned in previous chapters I do like kids, didn't I? Well, MPregs are always hard to make because there needs to be an explanation (in my opinion). So like, this one has a curse thing... I'm not gonna say much else, just remember there are still over 10 parts of this XD
> 
> I won't put the MPREG tag on the tags because it's not like every story in this collection like thing has it, but I'll keep putting two warnings for each remaining part of this story.
> 
> Well, I hope it was a good part! Thanks for reading!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six months into the pregnancy, Ranmaru and Reiji are trying to live the little time they have left together in peace, but the silver haired teen's mom is not giving up...
> 
> Part 6 of 18 (?) (part 1 on Chapter 8)
> 
> WARNING: MPREG! (Male Pregnancy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Length: 1626 words
> 
> Teen!Ranmaru, Teen!Reiji  
> Same age Ranmaru & Reiji AU  
> Ranmaru heterochromia is not fake in this series  
> (second warning: MPREG!!)

It was a rainy morning of November and Ranmaru was, as usual, at home, sitting on his bed and playing his bass with Reiji laying there and listening. It was the sixth month of pregnancy for the brunet and things were getting worse as the child inside him kept growing: he was unable to stand on his own and he found breathing hard most of the time. Plus, the baby's movements hurt him and it wasn't rare for him to scream when hit from the inside. Obviously, school wasn't even an option for him anymore and he was glad the silver haired teen wasn't going either. Thankfully, his mother had been understanding when they had explained to her what was happening and that was why they could both ignore their duty as students.

Lately, Reiji had started thinking about what was to come and he secretly treasured every second that went by. The words his dad had said to him were haunting him and, knowing in three months or so he was going to die, he couldn't help but create as many good moments as he could. Not just for him, but for his lover as well, so that when he was not longer there, the other could continue on and be happy about the time they had spent together.

Ranmaru was just about to start playing another of the many songs they had written during those years when his ears were filled by his lover's pained voice. He put down his dear instrument as quickly as he could and focused on the other. He reached out and gently stroked his beloved's soft hair. "Are you okay?" he asked, worry completely visible in his expression.

Reiji looked up as his hands travelled to his belly to massage himself. "She's moving..." he said, barely hearable. They knew it was a girl because the silver haired teen's mom had forced them back to the hospital more than once before they had managed to convince her it was futile.

Ranmaru's eyes glanced down before leaning in to kiss the other as a distraction. He brought one of his hands near his lover's ones and caressed him with care. "I'm so sorry..." he whispered. He couldn't help but believe it was all his fault and apologizing had become routine now.

The brunet forced a smile. "It's okay, RanRan." he replied before hissing because of pain again.

"It's not okay, she's hurting you." the silver haired teen added a couple seconds later. His heart clenched as a memory came back to him. "You shouldn't have spoken to me when we were six... I'm sure you would be happier now and you wouldn't have to d-" he tried to express, but a slap hit one of his cheeks.

Reiji's brows were furrowed. "Don't ever say that again!" he yelled angrily, his eyes watering. "I don't care this has to end so early, I don't regret anything! I love you and nobody can make me happier!"

Seeing that kind of reaction despite knowing how much pain the other was experiencing, Ranmaru felt bad for his words and laid down near his lover, kissing him soon after. "I'm sorry, Reiji." he repeated. "I love you too."

Still cuddling each other, the two lovers were startled by the door to their room opening; Ranmaru straighten up to see who it was. "Mom?" he asked, a little flustered about her seeing them in intimate positions.

The woman was taking a deep breath since she had ran up the stairs in the hurry. "Ranmaru-kun, Reiji-kun, I found a doctor who can help us!" she managed to say despite still being out of breath.

Her son glared at her. "I told you I won't let anybody else touch him." he said, trying to protect his boyfriend. "We already searched doctors help months ago, but they were just curious. They won't help us."

"Don't be rude to her, RanRan." whispered Reiji, despite agreeing with his lover. He was sure she didn't mean any harm, but they had lost their hope a long time ago.

The mismatched eyed teen nodded. "Mom, it's not that I don't appreciate what you're trying to do, but that's how it is." he pointed out. "Let us spend our time in peace please."

The woman looked down. "But he said he can help..." she murmured at herself. Of course, she knew the brunet's fate and she didn't want to give up because she got attached to him as well.

A man appeared from behind and lightly touched her shoulder. "Let me talk to them." he told to her before entering the room. "Sorry for the sudden intrusion, guys." he mentioned before introducing himself as a specialized doctor.

Ranmaru glared at him. "We don't need another curious meddling with our problems." he repeated. "We have less than three months left, just leave us be."

The man sighed. "If your lover is in six months, then, sorry to disappoint you, but your time is shorter than that." he said sadly. "I'll leave if you really want me too, but I can help."

Reiji frowned and held in a yell as the baby kicked him again. "Less? Isn't a pregnancy nine months?" he managed to ask through the pain.

"A female one, yes, of course." the doctor nodded. "But your body is not meant for that task, it'll probably give in before the ninth month."

Ranmaru's expression was of pure shock as he listened to those words. "H-how do you know?" was his only question.

The doctor face darkened. "Because I lost both my lover and my child to the same fate when I was younger." he admitted. "And I was able to assist to some other similar cases." he added as he tried to remove those painful memories from his mind. "I want and can help you, but I understand if you don't trust me."

The silver haired teen lowered his gaze to his lover. "L-lost b-both..." he murmured as his heart clenched again.

Reiji took a deep breath as he tried to accept his fate all over again, but it was harder now that he knew their daughter could die in the process as well. He glanced down at his belly before meeting the other's mismatched eyes and he sighed. "RanRan, if he can help, maybe we should listen to him." he whispered to be heard just by his lover, who slowly nodded in response. "Doctor... We would appreciate your help." he added, trying his best not to let the pain cut him off.

The older man smiled lightly, before telling the only woman she could go. He slowly stepped towards the bed and stopped when he was near enough; he looked at the silver haired teen, who still seemed really shocked about the news. "Your name is Ranmaru-kun, right?" the doctor asked and the other nodded. "Can I check your lover?" he continued, since he understood why the teen was so protective.

The mismatched eyed guy repositioned himself so that the doctor could reach Reiji, but he remained sit on the bed. He didn't answer the question because of the many thought that were going through his brain and his focus was not exactly there at the moment. The older man, however, got the hint and kneeled on the floor before exchanging a quick glance with the brunet to see if the teen agreed as well. The visit was rather short to both the teens relief and the doctor did his best to make them feel at ease. He mentioned how Reiji was not sleeping enough and gave him some pills that would help him.

Not even ten minutes later, the brunet was peacefully sleeping and Ranmaru was gently stroking his hair, completely ignoring the doctor who was writing something down on a piece of paper. However, once a sigh reached his ears, the teen looked up. "Something's wrong?" he asked, fear in his voice. He really didn't need any other bad news for the day, but he still had to know what was happening.

The older man turned to him as well and scratched his head. "I want to be honest with you, Ranmaru-kun." he stated. "You probably already know, but the baby is crushing Reiji-kun's insides. That's obviously bad for his health and if we wait to long he won't survive..."

The silver haired teen slowly nodded. "But?"

"But, I can't operate now because the child won't live. Laws forbid me from doing it because it's considered murder." the doctor explained, sighing again.

Ranmaru lowered his eyes. "Is there anything you can do? Can you save at least one of them?" he asked. "I mean, I would love both, but it seems hard from what you're saying."

"I can save both," the doctor argued. "Only if you know exactly when this started. If you know when he'll hit the seventh m-"

"Middle of December." interrupted the teen. "That's exactly seven months."

The older man looked at him in disbelief. "How...?"

Ranmaru let his eyes wandered around the room as he blushed faintly. "We... usually use these." he admitted, showing a condom pack he still had in his drawer. "But one time it broke and I kinda... panicked, that's why I remember."

The doctor let silence reign for a moment, things were already awkward enough for the teen he didn't want to make it worse. "Well, it might sound weird, but that's great help. I can't promise you anything, but I'll operate as soon as the seventh month is on."

Ranmaru looked up, hope written all over his expression. "...what's the success rate?" he quietly asked.

The older man looked at him with an unreadable expression. "100% for the baby, around 70% for Reiji-kun."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry... I really am, but trust me on this! Plus, there are 12 parts left, let's not forget that!!
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading and please forgive me if I made any mistakes! I tried to fix it, but for some reasons this chapter was hard to fix...


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the seventh month and Ranmaru can't do anything but hope as the doctor operates on his lover.
> 
> Part 7 of 18 (?) (part 1 on Chapter 8)
> 
> WARNING: MPREG! (Male Pregnancy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Length: 1325 words
> 
> Teen!Ranmaru, Teen!Reiji  
> Same age Ranmaru & Reiji AU  
> Ranmaru heterochromia is not fake in this series  
> (second warning: MPREG!!)

Walking non-stop in front of his own bedroom's door, Ranmaru couldn't do anything else but hope everything was going the right way inside; his lover had finally hit the seventh month of pregnancy and the doctor was now doing his job, but the older man had forbidden the teen from staying in the room, justifying his order by saying he needed to focus in order to keep both alive and he worked better if left alone. The silver haired young man had tried to protest, but seeing how much Reiji was in pain, he gave up pretty easily. However, that wait was driving him insane and his mother was of no help at all, since she just stood there silently waiting. He had never thought it was possible, but right now he really wanted the woman to say something, so he could at least distract himself for a second. The only good thing was that nothing except the doctor's movements were hearable, it would have been ten thousand time worse if he had to hear Reiji scream, but, thankfully, he was sedated since the surgery couldn't be done otherwise.

Fifteen more minutes later, a faint cry came from inside and the woman and her son exchanged a quick look before the doctor call reached them. Ranmaru swallowed hard before opening his door; he tried to glance at his lover, but the older man walked quickly towards him, not giving him a chance to see what he wasn't suppose to.

"Here, Ranmaru-kun," he said, holding up the baby girl. "Take care of her, ask your mother to help you."

The teen took his daughter in his arms and his heart melted as he watched her: she was simply adorable. "I will..." he murmured a second later. "But... Reiji?" he asked, worried.

"Just go, Ranmaru-kun. I promise I'll do everything I can." repeated the doctor.

Despite not wanting to listen, he knew his daughter needed his help since she was two months too young, so he chose to trust the older man and left the room again, closing the door behind her. His mom was instantly there with him and she smiled seeing the baby. The doctor had already instructed them both on what to do, so they started by washing the newborn. Ranmaru wasn't too confident in his ability to be gentle and delicate, so he let his mother do that work for him. After that, he took his daughter again and put her inside a machine the older man had brought in a couple days prior. He sat down near her in order to distract himself from what was still happening inside his bedroom.

An hand patted him in the shoulder and he looked up, a bit startled. "She's beautiful, Ranmaru-kun." commented his mother, sitting down beside him a second later. "Did you guys already decide what to call her?" she asked curiously, but also trying to help her son calm down.

The teen slowly nodded. "Reiji didn't really want at the beginning, but I want to call her Reiko." he answered, tensing up just by pronouncing his poor lover's name.

The woman smiled. "That's cute, I like it." she said, before shuffling those spiky hair. "I know it's hard, but try to relax. I'm sure the doctor is doing his best."

Ranmaru lowered his gaze. "...what if his best isn't enough?" he murmured as his chest tightened. "It's only a 70% chance Reiji will survive... but, he can't die... I can't, without him..."

"Like I said, relax." she repeated, kissing her son's cheek. "If you can't trust in the doctor, then believe in Reiji-kun's strength. He never gives up, remember?"

The mismatched eyed teen nodded with a melancholic smile: it was so true, his lover never gave up on anything, starting from their first meeting. If he had been any other kid, he would have left Ranmaru alone when they had been six, but no, he hadn’t given up and ended up friends in no time. Even with music, the brunet was the reason they were still both working towards his dream of becoming idols. If Reiji hadn't be there, the silver haired young man would have probably given up soon after his father's death.

"Ranmaru-kun." was the call that snapped the teen out of his own thoughts and he got up immediately, recognizing the doctor's voice.

"Doctor?" he asked, worried, nearing the man.

They walked back into the bedroom. "I did everything I could, but, I always want to be honest with you." the older man said. "Reiji-kun's insides are in a really bad shape. The operation was a success, but I cannot guarantee he'll wake up. We'll have to wait and see." he continue, looking away at the end. "I'm sorry."

Ranmaru felt his heart breaking again and his eyes were watering, but he tried to keep it together. "No, you did enough. Thank you." he stated sincerely. "Can I see him now?"

The doctor nodded and opened the door for him. "Go ahead." he permitted. "I'll visit the baby now, but if anything happens, call me, okay?"

The teen nodded as quick as he could before entering his bedroom. He grabbed his desk's chair and sat down near the bed, since he was pretty sure he wasn't allowed to touch Reiji just yet, considering how bad the situation seemed to be. He slowly observed his lover's apparently sleeping body, but he couldn't see anything different from usual, except his belly wasn't big anymore. Done with his inspection, he gained courage to glance at the other's face before gently taking his hand. "Please, Reiji... I need you."

~~~~

Two hours later, Ranmaru was still sitting beside his sleeping lover and he was slowly, but steadily losing hope. The others in the house were leaving him alone as a sign of respect and he was grateful for that, but nothing had sense anymore if Reiji wasn't waking up. Sure, he had Reiko now and he had promised to take care of her, which he was surely gonna do, he wanted to be a good father; however, that didn't mean he wasn't dead inside without his boyfriend. He was gonna put up a show for his daughter's sake, but he was never going to forgive himself, because, of course, he was still convinced it was his fault.

He was about to leave the room for a toilet break when he stopped dead, not even breathing. The reason was simple: Reiji had just slightly moved and his expression was contracted, as if he could wake up any second. And, as expected, the brunet opened his eyes and contorted his face again, feeling worse than ever before. "It hurts..." he murmured barely hearable.

The silver haired teen widened his eyes as tears formed in them again. "R-Reiji...?" he called, his voice shaking.

His lover glanced at him and genuinely smiled. "Hey, RanRan..." he greeted, as pain washed all over him again. "I feel like shit..."

Ranmaru let himself fall to his knees beside the bed and grabbed the other's hand again. "You're alive." he sniffed as tears made their way down his cheeks.

The brunet tried to move, but it hurt to do everything. "Don't cry, RanRan. It's alright." he settled to talk instead.

The silver haired teen nodded and got up to steal a long desired kiss from his lover. "I'm never letting this happen again." he promised, wiping his tears with his shirt.

Reiji agreed with a nod and brought an hand to his belly, trying to calm the pain. "Would you mind calling the doctor? I was serious when I said I feel like shit..."

Ranmaru smirked. "Yeah, sorry." he apologized, before running to the living room where the older man and his mother were watching over Reiko. He was of course worried about his lover's health, but he couldn't contain his happiness since the other did wake up. "Reiji's awake!" he announced.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been six years since Reiko was born and it's her birthday. Her parents have something special planned for her.
> 
> Part 8 of 18 (?) (part 1 on Chapter 8)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Length: 2267 words
> 
> Same age Ranmaru & Reiji AU  
> Ranmaru heterochromia is not fake in this series

Ranmaru was  hurrying back to his flat, completely ignoring how freezing was the temperature outside since it was the 17th of December. He reached his destination in less time than usual and he quickly opened the door; he didn't even have time to react that the reason he was in such a hurry jumped at him.

" Daddy !"  yelled the  little girl, a happy smile  directed to the  young man.

He had expected such a behavior and he was able to catch her pretty easily, picking her up in his arms. "Happy birthday, Reiko." he said, holding her close and kissing her cheek gently. He still couldn't believe she was already six, how had time gone by so fast? It seemed like yesterday he had been living his personal hell believing he was going to lose at least his lover and, now, there he was, already 24 years old, with a family and finally living his dream of working with music.

The girl laughed. "Thanks!" she exclaimed, not even caring she was way too close to her dad ear. "You know, papa let me use his maracas today! Can I try your bass too, daddy?"

Ranmaru arched a brow: Reiji never let anybody near his weird instrument. "Oh, he did?" he wondered out loud, scratching his nape, managing to keep her up with just an arm. "But my bass..."

"Please!" she insisted. "Please? Pretty please?"

A certain brunet appeared from behind the corner. "My girl, don't be so pushy, dad just came back from work." he admonished patiently. "Welcome back,  RanRan ." he added smiling a second later.

"Thanks, Reiji." the silver young man answered. "However, Reiko- chan , I have a better present for you." he hinted, winking at his lover, who instantly understood what the other meant since they had talked about it recently.

"Yeah, you're  gonna like that more for sure, my girl." the other added.

Their daughter looked at both of them, blinking, confused by their words since she hadn't really asked anything and her wishes were just to learn music like her parents. She was about to ask what they meant when the doorbell ringed, distracting her from her previous task. She curiously looked towards the door, but her dad wasn't putting her down.

"They must be here." Ranmaru said, walking towards the couch. "You open, Reiji. I'll keep her."

The brunet nodded, chuckling. "Yeah, that's a good idea." he agreed with his lover knowing their daughter's reaction was  gonna be hard to control. He made his way to the entrance and let the door open. "Hey, guys, welcome!" he said to the new guests.

"Hey, Rei-chan!" a redheaded teen greeted back, as their whole group entered the house.

Reiko instantly recognized that voice, even before seeing who the guests were, and her eyes widened. She couldn't believe her ears, her parents had never said anything to her whenever she talked about her favorite idol group, so she had never thought she could have met them. "S... S..." she murmured as people invaded their living room. "STARISH!!" she managed to scream happily a second later, her eyes teary from the joy.

The silver haired teen smirked and tightened his hold before she could escape him. "Hey, guys. Thanks for coming." he greeted instead, ignoring how much his daughter was fighting him.

"No, it's our pleasure, Kurosaki-san." responded the always too stiff and polite Masato.

Reiko gave up trying to force his dad hands open and looked up at him with her big mismatched eyes, pleading him. "Daddy, let me go! Please, please, please?" she insisted, without even noticing one of the guys kneeling down before her.

"Ah, what a cute little girl~" was Natsuki's comment. 

Another one neared the couch and hold down a rose for the child. "Here, from me. You'll become as beautiful as this flower, my lady." he said  flirty as usual.

Ranmaru glared at him instantly as Reiko took the rose and talked with the blonde teen. "Don't flirt with my daughter, Ren." he warned, hiding a threat behind his words.

The  long-haired teen just laughed. "So protective, Ran-chan."

" Shinomiya , Jinguji."  Tokiya called, calm and collected. "We shouldn't make her wait any longer."

As Ren retreated back, Reiji joined his lover and daughter on the couch. "My girl, they're gonna sing a song just for you." he hinted.

"Natsuki! Move already!" Syo shouted, without patience.

At the same time, Reiko looked up at his parents, blinking. "What?" she asked, too happy to believe this was happening.

The brunet didn't have time to repeat himself, another member of the group answering for him. "We'll sing for you, my princess. Ask us anything." explained Cecil.

The little girl's eyes widened again: that birthday was definitely going to be the best ever. Her parents were right, that made her way happier than just playing their instruments. "Papa... Daddy... Thank you." she said, before turning to Starish. "Uhm... I  wanna hear  Yumeoibito he no Symphony~" 

~~~~

It was already past midnight when, finally,  Ranmaru and Reiji were able to reach their bed after saying goodbye to  Starish and putting their daughter to sleep. The silver haired young man was rather tired: he had worked all day and having to keep Reiko under control to not let her jump towards her favorite idols only made it worse. However, he couldn't go instantly to sleep for two reason, both involving his lover. First one was that he had something to tell the brunet, a proposal his boss  Saotome had given him; second one wasn't his fault and it was that Reiji had just climbed on top of him and he was smirking, which could be potentially dangerous.

"You're kinda creepy, you kn-." Ranmaru tried to say, but Reiji cut him off with a kiss. And it wasn't a simple kiss, something they would share before sleeping: no, it was something more demanding and something that made the mismatched eyed young man somehow nostalgic. Left without breath, he just stared at the other, puzzled.

The brunet chuckled. "You know,  RanRan ..." he paused, reaching for something he had previously hid under his pillow. "It's been almost seven years... I miss you." he admitted, showing his lover the pack he just retrieved.

Ranmaru's cheeks gained a reddish color seeing what the other was implying,  but despite how much he wanted to agree, he couldn't. He reached out and grabbed the pack of condoms, sighing. "Reiji, we can't." he reminded, memories from their personal hell coming back to him. "I miss you too, but we can't. I don't want to risk losing you again..."

The brunet tilted his head: he had expected something along that line. "We're not seventeen anymore... I'm sure you'll be able to hold back if it breaks."

The other shook his head, in complete disagreement. "No, I can't. You said it yourself, it's been almost seven years since last time, there's no way I'll be able to hold back." he admitted, reaching out to stroke his lover's hair. "I'm sorry, I want to as well... I definitely would if it wasn't so dangerous."

Reiji shove away the other's hand and  purposely grinded himself against the other's crouch, stealing a low moan. "Give up,  RanRan ." he murmured near his lover's ear. "See? You got hard just from that." he pointed out.

The silver haired young man blushed deeper,  embarrassed by his body's instant reaction. "Please, Reiji... Don't do this." he whispered desperately.

The brunet smirked and moved his waist again, gaining another moan in return. "I won't let you win. You should know me, I won't give up."

Ranmaru quickly closed his eyes, feeling tears gathering there. "Why..." he murmured with a shaking voice. "Why are you doing this..."

Reiji stopped his teasing seeing the other's reaction and lowered himself, hugging his lover gently. "Don't cry, my love." he said, stroking those spiky hair. "I promise you nothing bad will happen, I just want to be one with you again."

"You can't promise that..." the silver haired young man responded. "It's not you I don't trust, it's me. I still cannot forgive myself, don't put me through hell again."

Reiji smiled. " RanRan , I'll say it once more: it wasn't your fault. I'm cursed and I should have asked my parents why they didn't want me to date you." he repeated for at least the hundredth time. "However, I'm still here even if I was supposed to die, right? That doctor saved me and I'm completely fine, my body was able to recover-"

"It took you about two years." retorted Ranmaru, remembering how scared he had been every day by hearing the other say how much it hurt.

"Nonetheless, I healed." the brunet insisted. "I don't plan on getting pregnant again, I just want to do it with you. I miss you too much, I can't handle it anymore."

The silver haired young man diverted his eyes. "If... if we do it now, do you promise me you won't force me ever again?" he asked. He was still scared of getting intimate again, but changing his lover mind had always been impossible, so he had to  compromise .

Reiji sighed, he really didn't want it to be a one night only thing, but maybe he could  convince his lover after trying. "Fine by me."

Ranmaru swallowed and switched their position without much trouble. "Promise me you'll kick me away if those things break again?"

The brunet rolled his eyes, but nodded. "I'll try." he agreed, opening his legs a bit more.

~~~~

Returning from his short trip to the bathroom to throw away the used condom,  Ranmaru remembered what he had meant to say to his lover, the proposal his boss had offered, so he hurried back and laid down near Reiji, hugging him from behind. The other smiled happily and rested one of his  hands on top of his beloved’s one, around his own waist. He was more than happy in that moment: finally having sex after so many years had been amazing and he felt like that relationship was complete again. However, his smile faded quickly as he reminded himself his promise from about an hour prior and he sighed.

Obviously, that got his lover attention instantly. "Is something wrong, Reiji?" he asked, worried.

The brunet shook his head. "No, no... Today was awesome." he commented. "I mean, Reiko was happy to play my maracas and she was overjoyed for  Starish ..."

"But?" pressed the mismatched eyed young man, cuddling his lover as gently as he was able to.

Reiji diverted his gaze even though the other couldn't see it anyway. "Tonight was amazing as well, but I promised I won't force you ever again. That means you'll never touch me." he murmured, ashamed of his own wishes. He mentally damned his unwanted curse for ruining the best thing he ever had in his life.

Ranmaru sighed, but slightly  tightened his hold. "We'll see about that." he suspended, gaining a quick and curious look from the other. "Just don't push me into it and I might consider trying from time to time." he admitted a couple seconds later.

The brunet's smile came back instantly and he quickly turned to face his lover, kissing him. "Thank you,  RanRan ."

The other shook his head. "It's nothing..." he dismissed that particularly  embarrassing conversation. "By the way, can I try to make today even better for you?"

Reiji arched a brow, curious. "Sure, go ahead."

"You remember Shining Saotome, my boss?" Ranmaru asked and his lover nodded. Nobody could forget that fancy man after meeting him. "He's interested in you, so he proposed you a job as an idol."

The brunet's eyes widened. " Wha -? How?!" he exclaimed. He still dreamed about working in music, but he had given up and it was enough that  Ranmaru had been able to achieve that goal.

The silver haired young man scratched his nape, uncomfortable. "I'm really sorry for not telling you, but I recorded one of our songs and let him hear it." he apologized. "He said we sound incredible together, so he wants to ask you if you would sing an official duet with me. After that, he wants to make you an idol too."

Reiji was overjoyed to hear those words, but something was holding him back. "You know I would love to accept, but Reiko... I can’t leave her alone."

"About her," stated the other, "Remember I don't want her to go to a  public school? Well, my boss kind of find out and he said he can provide her an education, a music oriented one." he admitted, his expression a bit bothered.

"She would love that," the brunet said, "But,  RanRan , don't lie to me. What did he ask in exchange?"

Ranmaru sighed. "He wants us to form a group with a couple people." he answered honestly. "I really don't like one of them, he's a jerk, but I will accept if it'll make your dream real and give our daughter an opportunity to study without being bullied for her eyes."

The brunet laughed. "You know, RenRen is right. You're so protective of her~"

"Shut up!" the other exclaimed.

Reiji didn't really obey, he just chose to kiss his lover again. "But that's also what I love about you." he admitted. "I'll think about it and we should ask Reiko what she wants too."

"Yeah, you're right." Ranmaru agreed. "But she'll say yes for sure."

The brunet arched a brow. "Why?"

"Because she'll be able to see her beloved Starish basically every day. We work under the same boss in the same building."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a comment: I felt too weird referring to Reiji as "mom" or "mommy", so I just went for Papa instead... I never know how to handle that situation, so I hope this was fine.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this part to! 10 more till the end!


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reiji accepted the offer from Saotome and it's his first day of work. At the same time, it's Reiko's first time meeting her teachers.
> 
> Part 9 of 18 (part 1 on Chapter 8)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Length: 1391 words
> 
> Same age Ranmaru & Reiji AU  
> Ranmaru heterochromia is not fake in this series

That morning, the Kurosaki family was in a hurry, or better, Reiji had slept too much and now he was running around the house to get himself ready. Slightly frustrated, Ranmaru had decided to help their daughter to dress up properly since it was kind of a special day for her as well. She was going to start education in the hands of Tsukimiya Ringo and Hyuuga Ryuuya while he and the brunet worked on their duet project which was also meant to be Reiji's debut song. To say the girl was excited was an understatement and it was quiet normal considering she was going to see her favorite band on a daily basis, so she was being an handful to keep under control. Tired of seeing her jumping around so excitedly, the mismatched haired young man caught her and lifted her.

"Reiji, are you done yet?" Ranmaru asked before his daughter could complain about being stopped like that.

The brunet peaked out of their room. "Yeah, just a second...!" he explained, disappearing again to grab his favorite hat. "Ok, I'm ready!" he said, reaching the other two.

"Took you long enough." the silver haired young man pointed out, sighing. "Do you have everything you need, Reiko?" he then asked to the little girl.

She showed her brightest smile as she nodded. "Yes, daddy~!" she answered, her eyes sparkling as she thought about Starish’s members again.

After a rather short trip with their car, the family reached the Shining agency's main building and Ranmaru took his daughter into his arms again, not wanting her to run away in case some of her favorite idols were around. She had to meet their boss and then get accustomed to her teachers before everything else. If she was impossible to control because of excitement, his lover was basically shaking in fear of making a bad impression. The silver haired guy rolled his eyes, the other had nothing to worry about, not when Saotome had already heard him sing and had pressed to get him into his agency.

Hitting the other with a tiny punch, Ranmaru walked ahead. "Relax, you're gonna do just fine." he told, as the sliding doors opened. "Come."

The brunet nodded and followed suit; it wasn't the first time he set foot inside that building, but he couldn't help but be amazed again by how huge it was. He kept looking around as he stepped closely behind his lover in order to not get lost. Meanwhile, Reiko, bored by being kept captured in her father's arms, had started playing with her own hair.

"Ran-chan, yo!" waved a certain orange haired teen. "Oh, you brought the lady too today. You're beautiful as always, little lamb."

As the child turned, Ranmaru glared at the other. "I already told you not to flirt with my daughter, Ren."

"Ren-sama~!" she exclaimed to which the teen smirked.

The silver haired young man was about to complain again, but a redheaded teen came in running. "Ren, fin-!" he tried to say, before noticing the other three. "Rei-chan! It's been a while!" he exclaimed, nearing everyone. He had always had a particular liking for the brunet which justified why he was so energetic with his greetings.

"There's Otoya-kun too~" the girl exclaimed. "Daddy, put me down! Put me down!" she pressed, moving around.

"Hey, Reiko-chan." the redheaded greeted, smiling at her like he always did. "Something's up? I didn't expect to see you guys today and you look nervous, Rei-chan."

The brunet nodded. "Yeah, we have a meeting for our duet project today..."

"I already told you to relax, you don't have anything to worry about." Ranmaru said, before the girl accidentally hit him harder. "Ow! Just stop, Reiko! I'm not letting you down!" he added irritated, before glaring at the two Starish members. "Don't you two have work to do?!"

"Oh, that's right!" Otoya agreed. "Tokiya sent me to call Ren... Let's go before he gets angry, I don't wanna deal with him if he's mad." he proposed, recalling all too well how scary the other could be. "Do your best, Rei-chan!"

"I will." the brunet nodded.

"Well then, I'll see you later, lady." Ren said purposely to piss the silver haired young man more.

"Yes, Ren-sama~" she smiled.

Ranmaru rolled his eyes. "Stop already!" he yelled at the teen, before returning to his daughter. "And why 'sama'?!"

Reiji decided to intervene before Reiko started crying from the yelling. "Well, well, it's okay, RanRan. Calm down." he suggested. "We should get going too."

~~~~

Once inside the boss' office, the family was met with another of Saotome's absurd entrances which left Ranmaru annoyed, Reiji weirded out and Reiko so surprised and happy that she was clapping. Finally sure that there wouldn't be any of the Starish members around, the silver haired teen put down his daughter. Naturally she started looking around excitedly as she somewhat listened to how strangely her dad boss was talking.

"Sorry for being late." Reiji apologized instantly.

"No, no, no problem, nothing." Saotome shook his head, sitting on top of his desk. "Shall we start then?" he asked to basically no one, but three people joined in as he spoke.

"Two cute nee-chan and a cool guy!" Reiko pointed out to which her dad sighed.

"Actually, one 'nee-chan', Ringo-san is a guy." he corrected as the pink haired man waved at her. He wasn't really happy to let her daughter in the transvestite hands, but he knew Hyuga and Tsukimiya were very good teacher and it wasn't like he had a choice anyway.

"Then a cute guy!" the young girl said.

Ringo chuckled and crouched down to be at her level. "Thank you. You must be Reiko-chan." he said and she nodded. "Nice to meet you, I'm Tsukimiya Ringo and I will be one of your teachers."

The girl looked kind of lost for a second. "Teacher..."

"That's right!" Hyuuga confirmed. "And I'm Hyuuga Ryuuya, your second teacher."

Noticing his daughter was becoming shy, Reiji crouched down near her. "Don't be scared, my girl. They will teach you everything you need to know if you want to make music like me and daddy." he explained to her again. "Now, be polite and present yourself as well."

"Uhm... I'm Kurosaki Reiko." she obeyed. "Nice to meet you."

"Good girl." praised the brunet, caressing her hair before straightening up.

Still uncomfortable, the child pulled her father's jeans. "Daddy... When can I see Starish again?"

The silver haired young man looked at her and then glanced at the only other female in the room. "Do you consider their composer a member as well?" he asked, receiving a faint yes as an answer. "And do you know who it is?"

Reiko quieted down for a second as she thought. "Yes! It's a girl and her name is Nanami Haruka! I admire her so much, I wanna be like her!" she exclaimed, before putting on a sad expression. "But I never saw her, she doesn't appear anywhere."

Ranmaru let a faint smile escape him. "That's her." he pointed and readied himself to catch his daughter in case she decided to run towards the poor composer who used her hand to wave at the child.

Reiko's gaze went from her dad to the girl many times before the words actually hit her. "Really?! You're Nanami-san?!" she exclaimed, trying to go near and blocked by her father. "Daddy, let me, please!!"

"What a energetic kid! I have a feeling you're gonna be an handful just like your father..." commented Hyuuga.

"Yes, yes!" exclaimed Tsukimiya, clapping his hands twice. "Reiko-chan, it's time for class now and we should let your parents work on their song." he said, offering his hand.

The girl sighed. "But I wanna stay with Nanami-san or see Starish again..."

"Be a good girl and go, Reiko." Ranmaru ordered.

"Uhm..." Haruka decided to speak up. "Reiko-chan, Tsukimiya-sensei is a very good teacher, I learned a lot from him. And I'm sure you will get to see me and the guys if you come here everyday to study."

"That's right, my girl." Reiji agreed, thanking the composer for her words. "We'll see you later, okay?"

Reiko thought about the situation for a second before putting on her smile and grabbing her new teacher's hand. "Okay! Bye bye, papa, daddy!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the awful summary... I'm really not good with that XD
> 
> Half way through, 9 parts to go! Hope everyone is still enjoying this story!


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranmaru is doing a live and his last scheduled song (for the encore) is his new duet with Reiji.
> 
> Part 10 of 18 (part 1 on Chapter 8)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Length: 1622 words
> 
> Same age Ranmaru & Reiji AU  
> Ranmaru heterochromia is not fake in this series

Sitting on a chair in the backstage, Ranmaru was trying to focus for the concert he was about to start, his eyes closed not to get distracted by the staff running around to make sure everything was fine. It wasn't his first live, but what was going to happened at the end of it was making his nervous; according to plans, the encore song was his new duet, which meant that his lover was going to get his long desired debut and, for that reason, the silver haired idol couldn't calm his nerves. He knew Reiji was an awesome singer, they had shared their passion for music since childhood, but it was natural to worry. His fans were awesome and everything, but nobody could really predict how they were going to take the surprise. Luckily, the song wasn't that far off Ranmaru's usual style, so there were big chances people were gonna love it, but still, he was kind of anxious.

"Kurosaki-san, get ready for standby." a girl from the staff tried to tell him, but he wasn't listening.

Luckily, Reiji, accompanied by Otoya which was also carrying a very excited Reiko in his arms, reached the backstage right in the moment. Seeing how troubled the woman seemed, he stepped forward instead and touched his lover's shoulder. "RanRan." he called, sure the other would listen up.

Indeed, the idol opened his eyes and looked up. "Hey, you look great." he commented on his lover's costume.

"You do too." the brunet mentioned, before signing to the girl she could talk.

She nodded her head, silently thanking the other. "Kurosaki-san, we're almost ready for the standby, please get ready to start."

Ranmaru glanced at her before getting up from his sit. "Sure, I'll be there in a second." he said, hinting he wanted a couple of seconds with his family. The woman nodded and left towards other members of the staff. "How do you feel, Reiji?"

The brunet sighed. "I would be lying by saying I'm fine..." he murmured. "I'm nervous."

Otoya, who was rather busy keeping the girl under control, decided to speak up. "That's normal, Rei-chan! I'm always super nervous during Starish's lives!" he admitted, chuckling. "But I know you're gonna do great!"

"Yes, Papa! You can do it!!" Reiko joined in too, smiling brightly at both her parents.

The silver haired young man nodded and pulled his lover into an hug. "They're right, you can do it, I believe in you." he whispered close to the other's ear. "Just remember I'll be on stage with you and sing as you always do. Everything will work out, I promise."

Even though he was enjoying the warmth of the hug, the brunet let go first. "I'll do my best."

From far away, the same girl from the staff was waving her arms in the air, searching attention. "Kurosaki-san! Standby, please! The live starts in 5 minutes!" she yelled to be heard.

The idol made a sign to let her know he got it and he turned to his family (plus Otoya) one more time. "I'll be going now. Reiji, try to relax a bit more," he pointed out again seeing how tense his lover was again. "Otoya, thanks for coming and Reiko... try to be a good girl. I'm counting on your support!" he exclaimed, running off.

"Daddy!" his daughter called a second later and, still going away, Ranmaru turned. "Do your best!"

The mismatched eyes young man smirked. "I will!"

~~~~

Completely covered with his own sweat, Ranmaru left the stage and was glad to the staff member who handed him a towel; the live was almost over and, even as he walked through the halls to get to the main backstage, he could clearly hear his fans demanding the encore. He smirked, knowing what was next, but he was glad he could get about five minutes to recover before going back in. Following the staff, he got to the backstage and instantly sat down, grabbing a bottle of water and drinking. He loved to perform live, but on stage was incredibly hot and moving around so much to dance wasn't as easy as it looked.

"Nice work so far, Ranmaru-senpai." Otoya said, gaining his attention. The redheaded was smiling as always and he was keeping Reiko in control just by keeping her hand now, instead of keeping her off the ground.

The little girl managed to free herself and jumped at her dad, who luckily was ready enough to grab her. "You're amazing, Daddy! I watched everything!" she said, excitedly, which was normal considering it was her first concert. Usually, she would have been home with the brunet, but that wasn't an option that day.

"Thanks, Reiko." he said, cuddling her a bit. "Where's Reiji?" he asked, not seeing the other around.

"Ah, he went to the toilet, he should be back soon." Otoya replied immediately. "I think he's scared of messing up."

Ranmaru sighed. "Well, I don't blame him..." he murmured, remembering his lover had to start the first phrase in their duet. Not much later, the brunet come into the room again. "Oh, Reiji!" the silver haired young man called.

The other turned towards the call and, smiling, reached his family and friend. "Hey, good job out there." he praised.

"Yeah, thanks." the mismatched eyed idol responded, putting his daughter down, and glancing at the mini TV that transmitted the stage. "Seems like they're excited for the encore."

Reiji looked at the TV too and scratched his nape. "I hope everything goes well."

Ranmaru smiled. "It will, don't worry."

"Kotobuki-san," a member of the staff called. "This way please!"

"Coming!" Reiji responded, before turning back to his lover.

The silver haired young man nodded. "Let's do our best." he said, holding an hand up. "I'll see you on stage, go."

The brunet smiled and, as he walked away, he accepted the high five. Another member of the staff soon called the main star for that show and lead him to the entrance to the stage. He took his mic and, as soon as he was given the okay, he run on stage. "Thanks for the encore, guys!" he basically yelled on the mic, making everyone shout with excitement. "Hope you'll enjoy my new duet! Rise Again!" he exclaimed, as the light went out for a second as the music started.

A single green light was turned on a couple seconds later and Reiji came rising into the stage. From his side of the stage, Ranmaru looked at his lover performing his part and he was glad to hear he was doing completely fine; naturally, he got back into himself as soon as his part was up and he did his absolute best to make the contrast between their voices even more evident. The performance went on smoothly and, even if at the beginning the crowd had been surprised, everyone was pumped up.

As the light went out for a moment, Reiji and Ranmaru both composed each other and start walking to the center of the stage. "So, guys, how was it?!" the silver haired young man asked, getting an awesome reply by his fans. He put his arm around his lover and talked again. "How many of you are curious of who he is?" he asked, getting everyone to scream 'me', before letting the brunet talk too.

"I'm Kotobuki Reiji, nice to meet you everybody~" he presented himself, using his weird way of talking.

Ranmaru unconsciously tightened his hold. "Reiji's a new idol from the Shining Agency! You can all expect a lot from him from now on!" he said, "Take care of my _kouhai_ for me, okay?!"

As the crowd agreed, Reiji couldn't help but laugh. "Don't expect me to call you a _senpai_ , RanRan~"

A female fan from the first round raised her voice enough to be heard be the two idols and the mismatched eyes one decided to give her attention. "You want to know more, eh?" he murmured. "What do you say, Reiji? Wanna add something?"

The brunet reflected on it for a second, then nodded. "Why not? Since such a cute girl asked..." he winked. "I'm 24, my parents own a lunch box shop and, last but not list, I've known RanRan for 18 years, he's my childhood friend." he admitted as the crowd went 'oooh'.

Ranmaru glanced at the staff to see if he could go further with this conversation and they nodded, knowing whatever he wanted to say would have helped both their carrier. "Well, guys! Unfortunately, we're at the end!" he proclaimed, getting a sad response. "But! Let me tell you another little curiosity... We're not only childhood friends, we..." he suspended, letting his mic down. He turned slightly and let himself down enough to share a simple kiss with the brunet.

Reiji complied and then, making a victory sign with his right hand, smiled happily. "...are lovers~" he completed the phrase.

The crowd naturally went wild and, despite how tired he felt, Ranmaru was glad. Everything had gone perfectly fine and his fans had taken everything exactly how he wanted. He was also happy to confirm how much people had changed; he could clearly remember the shock from when his mother had caught him and Reiji in an intimate situation when they had been only sixteen, but now it was completely okay for him to have a male lover. Saying goodbye to his fans one last time and thanking them for their continuous support, the two idols left the stage, smiling at each other. Life had been harsh on them when younger, but now everything was clicking into the right place and they weren’t going to let anyone to interfere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very busy lately, which means I have a lot less time to edit my stories, I'm sorry about that. I'm also writing more now, so if I have to choose publish or write, I'll choose to write.
> 
> Besides that, I hope this was fun to read and I will try to be better with publishing T_T


End file.
